Noob : La Quête du Roi Nécromant
by Akseel
Summary: Ce devait être une quête comme une autre... mais avec la guilde Noob, la routine n'existe pas.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Cette histoire a été écrite en quelques jours à l'époque où je venais de revoir l'intégrale de la série Noob. Cette idée m'est venue, je ne sais plus trop comment ; tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je voulais faire coopérer la guilde Noob avec un membre de la faction adverse (j'ai hésité entre Dark Avenger et Amaras). J'ai donc bricolé un scénario rapide qui me permettait de m'amuser un peu. Posté à l'origine sur le forum de la communauté Noob.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Dans lequel la guilde Noob s'embarque dans une nouvelle aventure, de façon un peu accidentelle**

* * *

Gabrielle Jolivet ne prit même pas le temps de se préparer à manger avant de se glisser devant son écran. Elle se préparerait quelque chose sur le pouce, comme toujours, un sandwich, ou peut-être qu'elle commanderait une pizza. Quoique, l'inconvénient des pizzas était que ça lui laissait du gras sur les doigts, et ce n'était pas idéal pour taper au clavier.

Laissant de côté ces considérations existentielles pour le moment, elle attendit en trépignant sur son siège que le système finisse de charger, sachant par expérience que si elle lançait le jeu trop vite il risquait de planter. Son nouvel ordinateur - celui que la compagnie lui avait envoyé en remplacement de l'autre, avec leurs excuses s'il vous plaît - avait beau fonctionner plus rapidement que son ancienne machine, ce n'était jamais assez rapide pour Gabrielle.

Elle prit quand même le temps de vérifier le forum de la guilde avant de lancer Horizon. Bien lui en prit, car il y avait un nouveau message d'Arthéon.

"_Rendez-vous à Puinetourne à 15h00._"

Il faut admettre qu'il avait donné dans le laconisme, probablement par crainte que d'autres joueurs parviennent à lire le message. Même si tous les membres de la guilde Noob savaient, d'une façon intellectuelle, que leur parcours n'intéressait personne, c'était quand même dur à assimiler, surtout pour Arthéon. Gabrielle soupira, ferma la fenêtre et lança Horizon. Pendant que le jeu chargeait, elle consulta sa montre. Mince, il était 15h10. Zell allait encore en profiter pour lâcher une vanne stupide sur la ponctualité des femmes, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

L'univers familier d'Olydri se matérialisa autour de Gaea, et elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour s'orienter. Quand elle s'était déconnectée, la veille, elle était à Centralis. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se diriger immédiatement vers le sud-est pour arriver à Puinetourne. Mieux valait traverser la forêt que de la contourner en passant par Galamadriabuyak, ça irait plus vite.

Elle eut beau se dépêcher, l'endurance n'était pas le point fort d'une invocatrice, et elle était très en retard quand elle arriva à Puinetourne. Sans hésiter, elle fila vers l'hôtel des ventes, qui était le point de rendez-vous habituel du groupe.

"Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt", lâcha une voix bien connue, dotée d'un fort accent méridional, dès que Gaea parvint à portée de voix. "Tu t'es pas dépêchée, hein. Ou est-ce que c'était l'heure des frères Scott à la télé ? Non, je sais ! Tu devais refaire ton maquillage et tu as fait couler ton mascara."

Gaea poussa un soupir excédé. "Mais c'est que tu es lourd, toi, quand tu t'y mets. J'étais en cours, figure-toi." Un sourire sournois se dessina sur son visage. "Et toi, tu n'es pas au boulot à cette heure ci ? Peut-être que je devrais passer un coup de fil à Madame Armelain, hmm ?"

Ca ne loupait jamais. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre grincer des dents, et ce fut avec un petit sourire satisfait qu'elle se tourna vers Arthéon. "Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'imagine qu'il y avait une raison à ta convocation."

Le guerrier acquiesca. Il avait sagement renonçé depuis longtemps à empêcher Zell et Gaea de s'envoyer des coups en dessous de la ceinture, et passa donc directement à l'essentiel. "Alors voilà, vous savez que régulièrement de nouvelles quêtes sont débloquées dans le jeu. J'ai obtenu un tuyau qu'une nouvelle quête débute dans le Goulet de Marchepierre, du côté de Lassierra. Je pense que ce sera un bon entraînement pour se préparer au deuxième étage de la tour Galamadriabuyak, et avec un peu de chance on récupérera du matos un peu mieux que ce qu'on a actuellement. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?"

Zell haussa les épaules. "Ca vaut autre chose, je suppose."

"C'est trop génial", s'écria Sparadrap, qui avait été étonnement discret jusque là, "il paraît qu'on trouve des smourbiffs argentés des montagnes à poils longs dans Lassierra !"

"Mais attends", objecta Gaea, "Lassierra c'est une zone pour niveau quarante-cinq au moins, on n'aura jamais le niveau."

"Oui mais là ce n'est pas Lassierra", expliqua Arthéon, "c'est à côté mais ce n'est pas la même zone. En plus, cette quête s'adapte au niveau des joueurs, donc on ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes."

"Ouais, enfin, tu te rappelle le mal qu'on a eu à finir Mortegarde, hein", fit Zell, la voix pleine d'auto-dérision. "Quel que soit le niveau on va galérer, mais bon, on a l'habitude. Faut dire que si on avait un soigneur à la hauteur..."

Gaea ne dit rien, mais pour une fois elle était assez d'accord avec Zell. L'incompétence notoire de Sparadrap était d'ailleurs le seul sujet qui rassemblait tous les suffrages au sein de la guilde. Seulement, même un soigneur incompétent valait mieux que pas de soigneur du tout. Il restait toujours la possibilité que, une fois de temps en temps, par chance, un des sorts de Sparadrap atteigne les membres de la guilde plutôt que leurs ennemis.

De temps en temps, Gaea regrettait de ne pas avoir pris une classe de personnage qui permette de soigner (au moins, on ne lui demanderait pas de se joindre au combat, ce qui lui économiserait le coût des réparations), mais il n'était pas question d'abandonner son personnage niveau vingt pour recommencer depuis le début.

"Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord", trancha Arthéon, "On est partis."

Ils se mirent en route. Puinetourne n'était pas très loin de leur destination, Gaea avait vérifié sur la carte, et à moins d'un manque de chance extraordinaire (comme par exemple tomber sur un PK), il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour arriver à Marchepierre.

"A quatre heures, ma grand-mère, elle fait du flan", lança Sparadrap, apparement destabilisé par le silence qui s'éternisait tandis qu'ils marchaient.

"On sait !" fut la réponse unanime de la guilde.

"On va finir par s'en souvenir, que ta grand-mère elle fait du flan", grogna Zell. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était énervé (c'est à dire, chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à Sparadrap), son accent devenait plus prononçé. "Tu nous saoûles avec ça dix fois par jours !"

"Tu dis juste ça parce que t'aimerais bien en avoir !"

Zell leva les yeux au ciel et ne daigna pas le gratifier d'une réponse. Cependant il souffla à Arthéon, qui marchait juste à côté de lui :

"Dis, à ton avis il a quel âge irl, Sparadrap ?"

"Je préfère ne pas me poser la question", soupira le chef de guilde.

"En tout cas on sait tous quel âge mental il a", commenta Gaea.

"Vous êtes durs avec lui", fit Arthéon, sans grande conviction. "Il a de la bonne volonté."

"Oui, et c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il a. Sans compter les trois tonnes de loose, bien sûr."

"Bon, écoutez, on en a déjà discuté, alors ce n'est pas la peine de revenir là-dessus."

Ils se turent, mais ils savaient que le sujet reviendrait sur le tapis. Généralement, Zell proposait de le jeter de la guilde chaque fois que Sparadrap faisait une grosse bêtise, c'est à dire dix fois par jour.

"Au fait, c'est quoi cette quête qu'on va faire ?" s'enquit Gaea. "Tu as des détails ?"

"Pas vraiment, c'est une amie qui m'a filé ce tuyau, elle m'a prévenu que la magie serait un élément important mais elle a refusé d'en dire plus... alors, Gaea, essaie d'économiser ton mana. Et toi aussi, Sparadrap."

"Quoi ?" fit ce dernier, qui n'avait rien écouté.

"On te dit d'économiser ton mana", répéta patiemment Arthéon. "Alors ne lance aucun sort sans qu'on te le dise, d'accord ?"

"D'accord ! Mais alors je fais quoi quand vous perdez des points de vie ?"

"Rien du tout", coupa Omega Zell, "ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Au moins tu n'enverras pas tes sorts de soin sur les ennemis. Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à viser, Sparadrap. Pourquoi tu demandes pas à ton frère de t'expliquer ?"

"Mais non, c'est pas la peine, c'est moi qui lui ai appris à jouer, alors je sais déjà viser aussi bien que lui, et même mieux !"

"Si seulement c'était vrai..." soupira Zell. "J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez des génes en commun, toi et Ystos. T'es sûr que tu n'as pas été adopté ?"

"Remarque", commenta Gaea, "ce serait logique, si son père est prêtre..."

Tous deux échangèrent un ricanement un peu grinçant.

"C'est bon, on arrive dans le goulet de Marchepierre", fit Arthéon. "Alors maintenant, l'important c'est d'ouvrir l'oeil. Le premier indice ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver, vu la taille réduite de la zone."

"On cherche quoi, au juste ?"

"Je n'ai pas de détails, mais vu qu'il n'y a pas des masses de PNJs dans le coin, je pencherais plutôt vers un artefact quelconque..."

"Ouais, enfin, ça aide pas des masses", grogna Omega Zell.

"Mais vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre deux minutes ?" lâcha Arthéon, exaspéré. "C'est en streaming depuis qu'on a quitté Puinetourne !"

"Désolé", marmonna Zell.

"On va s'éparpiller un peu", poursuivit Arthéon, "histoire de couvrir plus de terrain et ne pas y passer des plombes. Le premier qui tombe sur un artefact ou sur un truc inhabituel appelle les autres. Faites gaffe, on ne sait pas ce qui peut déclencher la quête et il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit séparés."

"Tu ferais mieux de prendre l'autre noob en laisse", Zell désigna Sparadrap du doigt, "déjà qu'il ne réussit pas à retrouver le chemin de la chambre des guildes, alors une région inconnue, j'te dis pas..."

"Mais non, il faut que Sparadrap puisse être un membre à part entière de notre équipe, sinon ça ne rime à rien..."

"Oh, alors ça, je confirme, ça ne rime à rien", marmonna Zell, mais il n'insista pas. Au fond, si Sparadrap se perdait, il n'en ferait pas une maladie.

Ils se séparèrent donc, hors de vue les uns des autres mais en restant à portée de voix ; ce qui dans le jeu se traduisait par quinze seconde de course à pied, à peu près. Gaea commença à explorer prudement, bien déterminée à se cacher au plus vite dans un fourré si elle croisait un ennemi. Elle préférait récupérer les points d'XP gagnés par le reste de l'équipe, c'était beaucoup plus économique. Et puis, elle avait récemment augmenté sa compétence "furtivité" justement dans ce but.

Le goulet de Marchepierre était, comme son nom le laissait entendre, un terrain assez accidenté, qui alternait entre la forêt et un sol pierreux couvert de bruyère ; un mélange pour le moins curieux. D'après la carte, c'était l'un des seuls passages praticables entre Gouffrefeu et le reste du continent de Kéos, et fort peu fréquenté car seuls les joueurs très haut niveau se risquaient du côté de Gouffrefeu ; or, ces derniers avaient habituellement des montures sous la main, ou d'autres méthodes de transport qui leur permettait de passer par la voix des airs plutôt que de s'embêter à traverser la carte à pied.

"Eeeeh les copains !"

C'était la voix de Sparadrap. Gaea n'hésita qu'un instant avant de s'élancer en direction du cri ; il avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle n'avait pas été sans remarquer que Sparadrap alliait à son incompétence notoire une chance insolente qui lui permettait de s'en sortir intact des pires situations. Après tout, il fallait bien équilibrer les choses d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais cela restait suprêmement agaçant.

Gaea déboula près de Sparadrap en même temps qu'Omega Zell et Arthéon.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sparadrap ?" demanda Arthéon, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis dans les parages.

Sparadrap semblait tout excité. "Regardez !" Il tendait le doigt vers une chose informe, de couleur violette, qui soudain se déplia et commença à s'éloigner en se dandinant.

"Mais... c'est quoi cette chose ?" demanda Gaea, fixant d'un oeil perplexe la créature.

"C'est un smourbiff à poils drus des collines", soupira Zell.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds.

"Oui, bon, ça va !" se justifia-t-il. "A force de traîner toute la journée avec l'autre noob, là, j'ai fini par absorber une partie des conneries qui sortent en continu de sa bouche."

Ils échangèrent un regard, tous tellement blasés qu'ils ne songeaient même plus à se mettre en colère. C'était Sparadrap, après tout, et rien ne le changerait.

"Bon, eh bien, on y retourne", soupira Arthéon.

Ils se remirent en quête, et pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, le canal de discussion fut à peu près silencieux. Gaea commençait à trouver le temps long. Ils cherchaient, ils cherchaient, et pour le moment ils ne trouvaient pas grand chose, smourbiffs mis à part. D'un autre côté, Arthéon était une vraie encyclopédie vivante en ce qui concernait Horizon 1.1, et il savait ce qu'il faisait, d'ordinaire. En plus, il avait quand même des relations avec des joueurs très haut niveau...

Tiens, mais au fait, n'avait-il pas dit qu'une amie lui avait refilé ce tuyau ? Et si elle avait voulu se moquer de lui ? C'était tout à fait possible après tout, vu que la plupart de ses anciens amis avaient très mal pris sa tentative d'acheter des crédits pirates... Gaea s'apprétait à énoncer cette hypothèse à voix haute, mais avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps, Sparadrap se fit entendre de nouveau.

"Eh les amis, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !"

"C'est ça, oui", marmonna Gaea en se parlant à elle-même. "Les smourbiffs, j'ai eu ma dose, merci..."

"VA CHERCHER TES FAMILIERS POURRIS TOUT SEUL !" Le hurlement d'Omega Zell fit écho, à peu de choses prés, aux pensées de Gaea, quoique en termes moins choisis.

"Mais pourquoi vous êtes méchants d'abord ?"

"Bon, inutile de s'énerver", coupa Arthéon, sa voix moins audible car il se trouvait assez loin. "Sparadrap, c'est quoi le truc que tu as trouvé ? Essaie de nous le décrire."

"Euh... eh bien, c'est une sorte de grand cercle sur le sol, avec des pierres, et au milieu il y a un truc..."

"Essaie d'être un peu plus précis", l'encouragea Arthéon. Le truc au milieu, ça ressemble à quoi ? Un piédestal ? Un autel ?"

"Un hôtel ? Mais non, t'es bête, il peut pas y avoir d'hôtels dans la forêt."

"Mais il est C** !" lâcha Zell, dont la patience était mise à rude épreuve.

"Dis donc, Omega Zell, je te sens un peu tendu..." fit Gaea, moqueuse. "Une journée difficile au boulot, peut-être ?"

"Toi, la fille, ferme là ! Moi au moins je suis un membre actif et utile de notre société !"

"Bon", coupa Arthéon, "essaie de te calmer un peu, Omega Zell, je te signale que moi aussi je suis étudiant ! Alors mets-y du tien et essayons d'avancer."

"Mais c'est l'autre fille qui me provoque tout le temps !"

Arthéon fit la sourde oreille. "Sparadrap, reste où tu es, on te rejoint."

"D'accord !"

Gaea s'apprétait à se diriger dans la direction d'où venait la voix du prêtre, quand soudain, tout devint noir autour d'elle.

"Quoi ? Mais ça ne peut pas être mon ordi, il est tout neuf, et la carte graphique est dernier cri !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'exclama Zell au même moment. "Mon écran est devenu tout noir !"

"Sparadrap, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demanda Arthéon, avec une certaine dose d'exaspération dans la voix. "Mon écran aussi est devenu noir !"

A ce moment, une barre de chargement s'afficha sur l'écran de Gabrielle. Bon, au moins ce n'était pas un problème informatique, elle n'avait vraiment pas les moyens de mettre son ordi chez l'informaticien.

"Ben, il y avait une sorte de joli caillou brillant sur l'espèce de socle au milieu du cercle, alors je l'ai pris... j'aurais pas dû ?"

"Mais non d'un chien, Sparadrap, on t'avait dit d'attendre !"

"Faut être honnête", observa Omega Zell, "personne ne lui a dit de pas toucher aux objets inconnus et donc potentiellement dangereux qui traînent au milieu de cercles en pierre dans des zones inexplorées."

A cet instant, le chargement s'acheva et l'écran s'éclaircit. Désorientée, Gaea regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans une espèce de marécage lugubre, de l'eau saumâtre jusqu'aux chevilles. Ca et là, des arbres morts ou des replis de terrain brisaient la monotonie de ce paysage peu engageant. Une brume épaisse s'étirait en lambeaux tout autour d'elle, et des lueurs éphémères surgissaient de temps à autre, avant de se perdre à nouveau.

"Y a quelqu'un ?" appela Gaea après une seconde d'hésitation.

"Eh les gars, il y a des lumières bizarres !" Sparadrap, évidement. A en juger par le son de sa voix, il ne devait pas se trouver très loin.

"Ce sont des feux follets, Sparadrap." Arthéon aussi avait l'air d'être à proximité.

"Perds pas ton temps à lui expliquer, Arthéon, il va encore rien comprendre." Et de trois. Dommage que l'assassin ne se soit pas perdu dans des limbes informatiques pendant le transfert... enfin, il pouvait encore servir de bouclier humain.

"Y a aussi un drôle de bonhomme avec une barbe grise !" ajouta Sparadrap.

"Visiblement, Sparadrap a lançé la quête, essayons déjà de nous retrouver, on avisera ensuite", fit Arthéon, en ignorant la dernière pique d'Omega Zell. "Sparadrap, ne bouge pas, ne touche à rien, compris ? On te rejoint de suite."

Comme ils n'étaient pas très loin les uns des autres, il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour tous se retrouver ensemble à l'écran. Sparadrap se trouvait au beau milieu d'une espèce de creux, avec un PNJ vêtu d'une longue robe pourpre, un bâton noueux à la main, et doté ainsi que l'avait observé Sparadrap d'une superbe barbe grise, savament tressée. Sa capuche, rejetée en arrière, laissait voir un visage altier, marqué de rides profondes, avec des yeux sombres profondément enfonçés dans ses orbites. Curieusement, il avait quelque chose d'un peu vaporeux et intangible, comme un fantôme ou un esprit.

"Bon, a priori c'est le PNJ qui doit démarrer la quête", annonça Arthéon, pour énoncer l'évidence.

"Y a un truc que je comprend pas", observa Omega Zell, "vu que Sparadrap a ramassé l'objet alors qu'on était pas là, comment ça se fait qu'on se soit quand même retrouvés projetés ici ?"

"Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est une quête de zone", répondit Arthéon. "C'est assez courant, dans les zones peu fréquentées et de petite taille."

"Comment ça ?"

"C'est simple, quand quelqu'un active cette quête, tous les joueurs présents sur cette zone sont automatiquement intégrés à la quête. C'est pour obliger les joueurs à faire équipe avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas une fois de temps en temps. Les concepteurs ont trouvé que c'était une idée amusante... j'ai lu une interview à ce sujet dans le magazine _Horizon Live_."

Omega Zell secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté. "Elle a intérêt à être bien, la récompense, parce que cette quête, j'en ai déjà jusque là."

"Au moins on avance, il faut positiver." Arthéon se tourna vers le PNJ. "Salutations ! Pouvez-vous nous dire quel est cet endroit ?"

Les yeux du PNJ se fixèrent sur le petit groupe d'aventuriers. "Pauvres fous !" tonna-t-il. "Qu'avez-vous fait ? Nous, la congrégation des dix, nous avons tout sacrifié pour sauver Olydri - et vous avez mis son destin en péril !"

Omega Zell s'avança d'un pas. "Eh, il va se calmer, le PNJ ! Nous on a rien fait, c'est l'autre catastrophe ambulante qui s'y est mis, alors..."

"Je ne crois pas qu'il soit programmé pour répondre à ça", répliqua Arthéon, avant de s'adresser de nouveau au PNJ. "Qui êtes vous ?"

"Je suis le mage Lorcan", énonça le PNJ, avec forces froncements de sourcils et moulinets théâtraux avec son bâton. "Avec mes neuf compagnons, il y a de cela des siècles, nous avons donné notre vie pour confiner le mal absolu alors représenté par le Roi-Nécromant, Médéric le Corrompu. Sachant que nous ne pouvions le vaincre, nous avons détaché son royaume de notre plan d'existence, pour que jamais plus il ne puisse faire régner la terreur en Olydri. Mon âme a été liée à cet enchantement, pour que je puisse jouer mon rôle de gardien pour l'éternité à venir. Mais en retirant le fragment de la pierre des âmes qui assurait la stabilité de notre enchantement, vous avez rendu possible le retour de Médéric le Corrompu."

"Ca devait être ça, la fameuse pierre brillante de Sparadrap", glissa Omega Zell.

"Maintenant, par votre faute, notre sacrifice aura été en vain..." le PNJ se vouta sur son bâton, le désespoir clairement lisible sur son visage.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour sauver Olydri ?" demanda Arthéon.

Lorcan se redressa et toisa le groupe d'un air dédaigneux. "A en juger par votre apparence, pas grand chose." Il soupira. "Mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Ecoutez donc. Il vous faut mettre fin à la menace représentée par le Roi-Nécromant. Pour ce faire vous aurez besoin du pouvoir du fragment de la Pierre des âmes dont vous vous êtes emparés. Prêtre Sparadrap, c'est vous qui avez saisi la pierre, elle a acquis votre empreinte magique. C'est donc vous qui devrez faire face au Roi-Nécromant et le vaincre."

Trois exclamations étranglées se firent entendre.

"Oh non !" gémit Gaea.

"C'est pas vrai !"

"Pas lui !"

Elle échangea un regard avec Arthéon et Omega Zell. Demander à Sparadrap de détruire un boss de quête équivalait à s'attendre à ce que Fantöm soit nominé comme Noob de la Semaine. Les probabilités étaient infinitésimales dans les deux cas.

"Une fois que vous y serez parvenu", poursuivit le PNJ, imperturbable, "je vous aiderai à regagner Olydri."

Le vieux mage disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles, laissant les membres de la guilde noob s'entre-regarder avec désespoir. Omega Zell se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre mort.

"Bon, ben ça y est. On n'a plus qu'à recommencer un nouveau perso, parce que vu comme c'est parti, cette quête, on la bouclera jamais. Et si on ne la boucle pas, on est coinçés ici."

"Non !" s'interposa Arthéon. Il y avait une pointe d'hystérie dans sa voix. "Pas question de recommencer ! On est niveau vingt, je vous rappelle ! Vous vous souvenez à quel point ça a été dur d'en arriver là ? Alors on n'abandonne pas et on se met en route."

"En route vers où ?" protesta Gaea. "On ne sait même pas où aller."

"On finira bien par arriver quelque part", répliqua Arthéon avec un positivisme forçé. "Le plus tôt on se met en route, le plus tôt on avancera."

"Tu as raison", admit Gaea. "Je n'ai pas tellement envie de recommencer depuis le début non plus. Si on s'arrange pour protéger Sparadrap, on a une chance."

"Il meurt toujours en dernier de toute façon", renchérit Omega Zell, "vu que c'est nous qui allons à la castagne pendant qu'il reste tranquillement derrière. Enfin, quand je dis nous, je veux dire moi et Arthéon, bien sûr..."

"Tiens, ça faisait longtemps", persifla Gaea.

"Bon, ça suffit", les interrompit Arthéon. "Puisqu'on est d'accord, en route."

Ils se mirent en marche dans l'environnement moins que joyeux dans lequel ils avaient atterri. De lourds nuages sombres semblaient planer en permanence, sans qu'un centimètre de ciel bleu ne fut visible, ce qui prêtait un éclairage encore plus mélancolique aux terres ravagées qu'ils traversaient. Un clapotis d'eau accompagnait chacun de leur pas. Parfois, des hurlements lugubres résonnaient dans le lointain.

"Sympa, comme endroit", commenta Omega Zell.

"Faut admettre que ça met de l'ambiance", dit Gaea. "Par contre on n'a pas encore vu un seul ennemi."

"Je pense que ça viendra bien assez tôt", répliqua Arthéon.

"Pour le coup, c'est dommage qu'on n'ait plus le bâton cheaté de Sparadrap. Pour une fois, il nous aurait été bien utile."

"Tu as envie de te faire bannir d'Horizon 1.1 ?" demanda séchement Arthéon, qui était toujours un peu tendu dès qu'il était question du fameux bâton.

"Nan, mais coinçé pour toujours dans un autre plan d'existence, c'est pas tellement mieux."

"Rien ne dit qu'on ne réussira pas à mener cette quête à bien. Après tout, on a réussi à venir à bout de Mortegarde..."

"...le dongeon le plus facile du jeu..." murmura Gaea.

"...et après seulement deux cent cinquante tentatives", compléta Omega Zell.

"Oui, eh bien l'important c'est qu'on y soit parvenus", coupa Arthéon.

"Quand même, je suis trop fort", dit Sparadrap. "C'est moi qui ait trouvé la quête tout seul !"

Un triple soupir lui répondit. Personne ne se donna la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, ils étaient au delà de ce genre de considérations.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 - Dans lequel la guilde Noob se heurte à des ennemis un peu trop forts, et reçoit de l'aide d'une source inattendue...**

**

* * *

**

"Attendez, je crois que j'ai vu bouger quelque chose", fit Arthéon. Il s'avanca de quelques pas vers la gauche, suivi par le reste de l'équipe.

"Je le vois aussi", fit Omega Zell. "Ca ressemble à..."

"UN ZOMBIE !" s'exclama Arthéon.

Gaea le voyait aussi, maintenant. La créature, peu ragoûtante, ressemblait à un cadavre mort depuis trois semaines et bien réchauffé. Des lambeaux de chair partaient par endroit, ses cheveux pendaient en longues méches dégoutantes qui accompagnaient bien son teint de deterré. Il se déplaçait cependant avec la maladresse et la lenteur caractéristiques des morts-vivants.

"Bon, je vais le tanker", fit Arthéon. "Zell, tu le prends par derrière, Gaea tu y vas à la magie, et Sparadrap, tu fais gaffe à ne pas te faire tuer."

Suivant une chorégraphie somme toute assez bien rodée, Gaea et Sparadrap restèrent à l'écart, tandis qu'Arthéon fonçait tout droit sur leur ennemi, et qu'Omega Zell passait en mode furtif. Arthéon fit tournoyer son épée et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le zombie, et les points de dégât s'affichèrent en rouge.

"Hein !" ébahi, Arthéon s'arrêta de frapper. Sans valoir son ancien équipement, son épée actuelle n'était pas trop mal, et elle aurait définitivement dû faire plus que cinq points de dégât à un ennemi de base.

Tirant profit de cette hésitation, le zombie contre-attaqua, et Arthéon partir en vol plané sur au moins cinq métres.

"Mais c'est quoi ce truc !" s'exclama-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Omega Zell s'était glissé derrière le zombie et avait commençé à s'acharner sur lui avec enthousiasme, mais la créature semblait à peine se rendre compte de sa présence, et les dégâts qu'il lui infligeait étaient pitoyables.

"Gaea, utilise un sort pour voir quel est le niveau de ce truc !" ordonna Arthéon.

"Une minute..." elle sélectionna le sort approprié et le lança sur le zombie. "Oh, waou ! Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part !"

"Alors, quel niveau ?"

"Mon sort dit que c'est un ennemi niveau trente-cinq !"

"QUOI ?" s'écria Arthéon, et Omega Zell y fit écho. "C'est impossible ! C'est censé être un ennemi de base ! Ce machin ne peut pas être un boss !"

"Je croyais que les quêtes s'adaptaient en fonction de notre niveau !" s'exclama Omega Zell, tout en se jetant précipitement en arrière pour esquiver une attaque du zombie. Seule la lenteur de la créature les avait épargnés pour le moment.

"Normalement oui ! Je n'y comprend rien", admit Arthéon.

"Doit y avoir un bug. Il faut qu'on fasse une requête MJ !"

"Ah non !" coupa Arthéon. "Pas de requête MJ !"

"T'es lourd avec ta paranoïa !" pesta Omega Zell.

"Ca me fait mal de l'admettre mais il a raison", observa Gaea, "on n'a aucune chance de parvenir au bout de cette quête si les ennemis les plus faibles sont niveau trente-cinq."

"Je suis sûr qu'on peut en venir à bout. Et puis pensez aux point d'expérience qu'on va se ramasser ! On est trois niveau vingt contre un niveau trente-cinq, on peut y arriver. Pour commencer, on devrait équiper des armes contondantes, c'est plus efficace contre les mort-vivants. Gaea, tu devrais aussi avoir des sorts efficaces contre eux. En plus il est super lent, alors il suffit de rester hors de portée de ses attaques."

"Ca va prendre des plombes..."

"Oui, eh bien, tu as une meilleure idée ?" coupa Arthéon. "Non ? Alors au boulot !"

Le guerrier rangea son épée pour prendre à la place un morningstar. Les armes contondantes n'étaient pas tellement le fort d'Omega Zell, mais il s'équippa d'un gantelet de piques qu'il avait ramassé un peu plus tôt et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de vendre. Gaea, qui avait une vue d'ensemble du combat, dût reconnaître qu'ils infligeaient déjà plus de dégâts au zombie. Elle en profita pour examiner les sorts dont elle disposait. Les sorts de flamme semblaient être particulièrement efficace contre les morts-vivants. Malheureusement, elle avait privilégié les sorts de foudre, qui était un élément un tantinet plus aléatoire, mais quelques boules de feu ne lui coûteraient pas trop cher en mana.

S'engagea un combat de longue haleine contre le zombie. Arthéon était celui qui se prenait le plus de dégâts, vu qu'il n'avait pas les capacités d'esquive d'Omega Zell, mais il parvenait à n'être touché que rarement par le zombie.

"Arthéon ! J'ai ma barre de furie au maximum", annonça Omega Zell. "Omega Slash !"

C'était loin d'être aussi impressionant que le Cataclysme de Fantöm, mais cela se révéla néanmoins assez efficace, et la barre de vie du zombie se trouva bien réduite. Quelques boules de feu supplémentaires achevèrent l'ennemi, et aussitôt des points d'expérience s'affichèrent en vert au-dessus de chacun des membres du groupe.

"Je vous l'avais dit", fit Arthéon avec satisfaction, "ça nous rapporte un max !"

"Ouais, enfin, là ça allait parce qu'il était tout seul, mais d'habitude ils sont en groupe, les zombies, hein", fit Omega Zell. "Alors il suffit qu'ils nous tombent dessus et on est tous morts."

"Peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres", répliqua Arthéon. "Pour l'instant on a pas vu beaucoup d'ennemis."

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Gaea, qui ne perdait jamais le sens des réalités, s'était glissée près du cadavre du zombie - ou ce qu'il en restait - pour le détrousser. Elle fut un peu déçue. Vingt crédits, un gourdin (plus cinquante pour cent de dommages contre les mort-vivants), et un bonnet en cuir de mauvaise facture.

"Alors", demanda Arthéon, qu'est-ce que tu as récupéré ?

"Juste un gourdin et un couvre-chef", répondit Gaea, passant sous silence les vingt crédits. Ils cliquetaient si gaiement dans sa bourse ! "Tiens, le gourdin est pour guerrier, je te le passe. Quand au bonnet, il ne vaut pas tripette."

"Ouais, c'est toi qui le dit", fit Omega Zell, méfiant.

Gaea lui adressa un sourire angélique. "Je te le donne, si tu veux encombrer ton inventaire." Elle n'en aurait pas tiré plus de trois crédit à l'hôtel des ventes, de toute façon, alors autant garder la place pour de l'équipement de meilleure qualité.

"Moi j'en veux bien, s'il est bleu !" annonça Sparadrap. "Ca irait super bien avec ma super tunique ! D'abord le bleu c'est ma couleur préférée !"

"On sait", firent les autres en roulant les yeux.

"De toute façon il est pas bleu", ajouta Omega Zell en examinant les caractéristiques du bonnet, "mais tiens, si tu le veux, prends le." Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, le bonnet ne valait rien du tout.

"Super ! Merci Omega Zell, t'es trop sympa !"

Gaea soupira. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait Sparadrap dire ce genre de chose, après les amabilités que lui adressait régulièrement l'assassin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un chiot battu qui revient malgré tout vers son tortionnaire quémander des caresses en remuant la queue. Oui, c'était exactement ça.

"Allez, on se remet en route", annonça Arthéon, "sinon on n'est pas rendus !"

Ils reprirent leur pénible progression au travers des marais.

"Au fait, où est-ce qu'on va ?" demanda Sparadrap au bout d'un moment.

"J'aimerais bien le savoir", soupira Zell. Il avait renonçé à s'énerver chaque fois que Sparadrap ouvrait la bouche, ce qui était certainement bénéfique à sa pression artérielle.

"On cherche le repaire du Roi-Nécromant, évidement", coupa Arthéon. "On finira bien par tomber dessus."

"Au fait", intervint Gaea, "toi qui est un expert dans l'histoire d'Olydri, tu n'en sais pas plus sur ce fameux Roi-Nécromant ?"

"En fait si", admit Arthéon, "j'ai lu un article à ce sujet il y a quelques temps. En gros, le roi Médéric vivait en Olydri il y a des centaines d'années. Il était bon et juste, et tout le monde l'aimait bien. Il avait même suivi une formation de druide."

"Oh, trop fort, comme mon petit frère !" s'écria Sparadrap.

"Si tu veux. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où la princesse Azura, dont Médéric était éprit, mourut. Décidé à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la ramener, il se mit à étudier les arts occultes, en particulier la Nécromancie. Il sacrifia dans sa quête, même sa propre intégrité morale, et n'hésita pas à se servir de la force vitale de tout son royaume. C'est pour ça que tout est mort autour de nous et qu'on est dans une espèce de marais. Bref, il parvint à ramener la princesse, mais il y eut un problème pendant le rituel, et au lieu de revenir à la vie, elle se transforma en liche. Médéric perdit le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait, et sombra dans une folie destructrice. Craignant pour l'avenir d'Olydri, une congrégation composée des dix mages les puis puissants du monde se réunit pour mettre fin à ses agissement et confiner le royaume corrompu du roi Médéric sur un autre plan d'existence."

"Okay, et ça nous avance à quoi exactement tout ça ?" demanda Omega Zell.

Arthéon haussa les épaules. "Pas grand chose, à part le fait qu'on va probablement devoir affronter une liche."

"Déjà qu'on a eu du mal face à un vulgaire zombie... Arthéon, tu veux vraiment pas appeler les MJ ?"

"Essayons au moins de finir la quête !" plaida Arthéon. "On pourra toujours y repenser plus tard, si on galère trop."

"Mais si on se fait tuer ça va nous coûter super cher en réparations !" protesta Gaea.

"Oh, arrête un peu de faire ta radine !" coupa Omega Zell.

Evidement, il suffisait que Gaea dise quelque chose pour qu'il se sente obligé de prendre la position adverse. Gaea engrangea cette information dans un coin de son esprit, ça pourrait toujours servir la prochaine fois qu'elle avait besoin de manipuler l'assassin.

Ils continuèrent leur progression, Arthéon en tête. Gaea s'était arrangée pour être derrière Arthéon et Omega Zell, mais devant Sparadrap. Comme ça, si un danger survenait, que ce soit devant ou derrière, elle avait au moins un bouclier humain pour la protéger.

Soudain, Arthéon, qui était en train d'escalader un repli de terrain, se figea. Avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait, un message apparut sur le canal de discussion.

_ Approchez en silence ! Surtout, pas un bruit._

_ Keski ce passe ?_

Gaea frémit une nouvelle fois d'horreur devant l'orthographe décidement catastrophique de l'assassin.

_D'autres zombies, et pas qu'un peu !_

Ils s'avancèrent tous pour rejoindre Arthéon derrière deux buissons rachitique et une souche d'arbre, pour épier ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la crète. Et en effet, trois zombies errait dans le creux de terrain, émettant de temps à autre des grondements sourds et des sons inarticulés.

_ On na aukunne chans !_

_ On peut toujours essayer de les contourner._

_ Oui, mais après, on fait quoi ? Va bien falloir casser du mort-vivant à un moment ou un autre._

_ De toutt fasson on sé mem pa ou on va._

_ Omega Zell, tu veux pas faire un peu gaffe à ton orthographe ? J'ai dû relire trois fois ton dernier message avant d'y comprendre un mot !_

_ Té bien 1 fill, lé zautres me kompren tré bien !_

_ Vraiment ? Arthéon, tu veux faire la traduction ? Parce que là j'ai du mal._

_ An pluss je té déjà di ke sé pour ganié du tant !_

_ C'est vrai, tu es le seul qui tape si lentement au clavier qu'il se sent obligé de massacrer la langue de Voltaire. Je te ferais remarquer que même Sparadrap réussit à écrire avec un minimum de fautes._

_ OH, C'EST FINI OUI ? _

_ Dsl Arttéon_

_ Désolée..._

_ Il faut juste qu'on trouve une strat pour se débarasser des zombies. Déjà, est-ce qu'ils sont tous niveau trente-cinq ? Gaea ?_

Gaea lança le sort adéquat pour s'en assurer.

_ Un niveau trente-trois et deux niveau trente-quatre._

_ Cé pa normal kils ayent des stats pareilles._

_ Omega Zell a raison, il doit y avoir une bonne raison à ça..._

_ Peut-être, mais pour l'instant ça nous fait une belle jambe._

_ Bon, écoutez, leur point faible c'est qu'ils sont super lents, alors on va essayer de les avoir à l'usure. Si on se débrouille bien, on peut les avoir. Ca nous prendra un peu de temps, mais on gagnera un max d'XP._

_ Sa nou avanss pa dé masses, de tout fasson on peu pa gagné de nivo tan kon aura pas fé le deuxiaime etaj de la tour Galamadriabuyak._

Gaea ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le seul mot que l'assassin avait orthographié correctement était celui se rapportant spécifiquement au monde d'Olydri. Ce qui prouvait une fois pour toute qu'il n'était pas dyslexique, juste un peu attardé.

_ Allez, on y va !_ trancha Arthéon.

Ils dévalèrent la pente pour s'attaquer aux trois zombies. Gaea s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse, prête à utiliser ses sorts de flamme. Et puis, au fond, même s'ils ne parvenaient pas à vaincre les zombies - ce qui était fort probable - elle aurait au moins le plaisir de voir Oméga Zell s'en prendre plein la figure.

A côté d'elle, Sparadrap agitait son bâton dans tous les sens, et envoyait des sorts de _mercurocroum_ à qui mieux mieux. Les deux tiers touchaient les zombies au lieu d'Arthéon et d'Omega Zell, comme toujours, mais à sa grande surprise, Gaea se rendit compte qu'au lieu de leur rendre des points de vie, les sorts du prêtre leur causaient des dégâts. Arthéon s'en était rendu compte également.

"Mais oui ! J'aurai dû m'en souvenir", haleta-t-il, tandis qu'il évitait tant bien que mal les tournoiement d'une hache brandie par un zombie plus réveillé que les autres. "Sparadrap est un prêtre, et les mort-vivants sont des créatures damnés par excellence ! Forçément ses sorts vont leur coûter des points de non-vie !"

"Ben pour une fois il sera moins un boulet que d'habitude", lâcha Omega Zell, en plein mode esquive. "Même si c'est à l'insu de son plein gré."

Cependant, même dans ces conditions, Gaea se rendit compte rapidement que le combat ne tournait pas à leur avantage. Les zombies avaient tendance à se focaliser sur une seule cible, et ils avaient identifié Arthéon comme étant celui qui leur causait le plus de dégâts. Ils se pressaient donc autour de lui, et, coinçé entre les trois zombies, Arthéon avait le plus grand mal à se dégager pour éviter de se prendre trop de dégâts. Or, à partir du moment où Arthéon ne serait plus là pour tanker, la partie serait perdue.

"Sparadrap, essaie de soigner un peu plus Arthéon, parce que là ça va pas aller !" fit Gaea, sans grand espoir de voir le prêtre obtempérer.

"J'essaie, mais c'est super dur, avec tous les zombie autour de lui !"

Pour une fois, il fallait reconnaître qu'Arthéon ne représentait pas une cible très facile à toucher, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que sa barre de vie était en train de passer dans le rouge.

La situation semblait quelque peu désespérée, quand brusquement retentit une déflagration, pas très loin de là. Les zombies s'entre-regardèrent, l'air un peu perdu. Evidement, même pour des PNJs, l'intelligence n'était pas leur fort.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" s'exclama Omega Zell.

"Aucune idée", fit Arthéon, qui essayait de profiter de ce répit pour se dégager des zombies.

Une nouvelle explosion. Cette fois-ci, ils purent distinguer une sorte d'éclair bleu-argent dans la direction d'où était venue l'explosion.

"C'est moi ou ça se rapproche ?"

"Si, ça se rapproche", confirma Gaea.

"C'est un orage ?" demanda Sparadrap. "Moi je n'aime pas les orage, ma grand-mère elle dit qu'il faut couper les ordinateurs a cause de la foudre."

Personne ne releva. Un lourd silence suivit pendant une poignée de secondes. Les zombies, ayant apparament décidé que toute menace était écartée, s'acharnèrent de nouveau sur Arthéon et sur Omega Zell. Mais brusquement, un nouveau personnage, que personne n'avait vu arriver, se mit de la partie. Il semblait avoir surgi de nulle part, et en trois coups d'épées bien appliqués, les zombies s'écroulèrent, découpés en morceaux.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur les lieux du combat. Les membres de la guilde Noob ne pensaient même pas à looter les trois zombies morts, trop obnubilés par le nouveau venu. C'était, il fallait l'admettre, la dernière personne qu'ils auraient pensé croiser à cet endroit précis.

"A... Am... Amaras", parvint finalement à bégayer Omega Zell.

Arthéon se rendit finalement compte que sa mâchoire inférieure pendait, et il la referma avec un claquement sec. Jamais démontée, Gaea observait le chef de la guilde Roxxor d'un oeil calculateur ; mais ce fut Sparadrap qui, le premier, brisa le silence.

"Tu veux pas rentrer dans notre guilde ?"

La tête d'Amaras valait le détour, songea Gaea avec un petit sourire sournois. Celle là, on ne devait pas la lui faire tous les jours. Mais il se reprit malheureusement trop vite pour qu'elle ait le temps de faire une capture d'écran. Elle s'attendait, comme les autres, à ce qu'Amaras ne perde pas un instant pour les trucider tous (Omega Zell était presque recroquevillé sur place dans l'attente du coup fatal) mais curieusement il ne semblait pas décidé à le faire.

"Lequel d'entre vous est la triple buse qui a activé le fragment de la pierre des âmes ?"

Simultanément, trois index se pointèrent vers Sparadrap. La fraternité d'une guilde avait ses limites.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Arthéon, qui mis à part Gaea était le seul membre de la guilde à garder ses esprits quand un joueur haut niveau était impliqué. Il faut dire qu'il les avait cotoyés sur un pied d'égalité pendant un certain temps.

"J'aurais cru que ce serait évident", répliqua séchement Amaras. "J'étais en train de traverser Marchepierre quand vous avez lançé la quête, et du coup j'ai été transporté ici en même temps que vous. Depuis je cherche qui est l'imbécile responsable de cette situation déplaisante pour pouvoir y mettre un terme."

"Ouais, enfin, ce n'est pas notre faute si tu te baladais dans les parages, hein", commenta Gaea. "N'importe quel autre joueur de haut niveau aurait pris une monture ailée au lieu de passer par là. A moins qu'il n'y ait une raison particulière pour laquelle tu te promènes à pied ?"

Amaras se renfrogna visiblement, sans daigner répondre, ce qui ne fit que conforter l'invocatrice dans son idée qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là sans sa guilde, lui ?

"Je commence à mieux comprendre..." observa Arthéon. "Les quêtes s'adaptent au niveau des joueurs en faisant la moyenne de tous les joueurs qui participent. Avec Amaras, forçément, ça fausse la donne, alors au lieu d'avoir des ennemis à notre niveau, on se ramasse des ennemis niveau trente-cinq. Ce n'était pas un bug, finalement... Et les explosions, tout à l'heure, c'était toi aussi, non ?"

"Oui", concéda Amaras. "J'ai utilisé ma furie contre une bande de spectres et quelques zombies."

"Ah oui ? Tu te sers de ton attaque ultime contre des mobs de base ?" fit Gaea, arquant un sourcil.

Amaras haussa les épaules. "Ca débarrasse vite."

"Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Gaea.

"Ca me paraît clair", coupa Arthéon. "Nous voulons tous sortir d'ici, et le seul moyen d'y arriver, c'est d'amener Sparadrap jusqu'au Roi-Nécromant pour qu'il puisse le détruire avec le fragment. Il va donc falloir coopérer."

"Quoi ?" s'étrangla Omega Zell, qui venait juste de retrouver sa voix. "Coopérer avec un membre de la Coalition ? Et le pire ennemi de Fantöm, en plus !"

"C'est bon, je crois qu'on a un peu dépassé ce genre de considération", le coupa Gaea. "L'important, c'est de sortir d'ici." Et avec l'aide d'Amaras, peut-être qu'ils avaient une petite chance, finalement.

"Ca ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous", disait justement ce dernier. "Mais visiblement nous n'avons pas le choix." Et ça ne semblait réellement pas lui faire plaisir.

"Ouais, mais tout ça, ça ne nous dit pas où aller", intervint Omega Zell. "Parce que là, on est quand même paumés."

"Moi je sais où aller", fit Amaras.

"Tiens donc ?" commenta Gaea. "Et comment tu le sais ?"

"J'ai déjà fini cette quête."

"Quand ça ? D'après Arthéon, c'est une nouvelle quête qui n'a été activée qu'hier."

"Et je l'ai terminée hier soir", répliqua le chef de la guilde Roxxor.

"Trop la classe..." murmura Sparadrap.

Gaea s'attendait à ce qu'Omega Zell s'insurge à ce que ce qualificatif soit utilisé pour décrire le pire ennemi de son idole, mais en se tournant vers lui elle constata qu'il regardait Amaras avec une curieuse expression sur le visage. Presque comme si...

"Bon, eh bien, mettons-nous en route, alors", dit Arthéon, qui ne prêtait pas attention à ce genre de détails. "On te suit, Amaras."

Résigné mais sans enthousiasme, Amaras les guida hors du creux de terrain et se mit en route sans un mot. De toute évidence il était du même genre que Fantöm, il allait falloir lui arracher chaque mot avec des pinces monseigneur. Gaea trouvait ce genre de personnes extrêmement agaçant. Des gens commes Omega Zell, elle pouvait les faire marcher, les faire chanter, bref, elle les tenait sous sa coupe. Mais comment trouver de quoi les plier à sa volonté s'ils ne lâchaient pas un mot ?

"Ca va nous faire perdre des points de réputations, ces conneries", marmonna Omega Zell.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Il y a deux semaines, tu ne savais même pas que ça existait", persifla Gaea.

"J'ai toujours su ce que c'était que les points de réputation ! C'est toi qui as fait exprès de mal comprendre ce que je voulais dire ! Vipère !"

"C'est ça, oui..."

Pendant ce temps, de graves événements se préparaient sous les remparts de la Tour Oubliée. Deux groupes de joueurs, trois contre quatre, se faisaient face, aucun d'entre eux disposé à céder un pouce de terrain. Une tension subtile mais certaine se sentait dans l'air.

"Nous sommes quatre contre trois, et même à effectifs égaux, la guilde Justice reste la meilleure du jeu", disait Saphir.

"C'est vrai", acquiesca Heimdäl pensivement, "nous sommes à peu près certains de les vaincre... cependant..."

Les trois membres de la guilde Roxxor, sans leur chef, se tenaient juste en face de l'entrée de la Tour, et n'avaient pas l'air disposés à laisser passer la guilde adverse.

"Je me demande où est Amaras", observa Fantöm. "Ce n'est pas son genre d'être en retard."

"Tu crois que c'est un piège ?" demanda Heimdäl.

"Non... il a dû être retardé. Il est probablement allé chercher l'artefact pendant que le reste de sa guilde nous fait perdre du temps, pour nous empêcher d'accéder à la dernière instance de la quête avant eux."

Thomas leva les yeux de son écran, se frotta les yeux et s'étira le cou. Après des heures de jeu non-stop, il finissait par se sentir un peu raide, mais cela en valait la peine. Dans quelques heures, ils auraient fini la quête, et il pourrait aller s'occuper de son devoir de math. Vivement le week-end...

"Dis, Amaras, tu ne veux vraiment pas entrer dans notre guilde ? Tu verras, on s'éclate trop !"

Thomas faillit en faire tomber son ordinateur portable. C'était bien la voix de Kévin, mais il avait du mal à croire que son interlocuteur soit... non, Kévin devait encore une fois être dans son petit monde à lui.

Quand même, il devait en avoir le coeur net.

"Je suis afk deux minutes", annonça-t-il sur le canal de discussion.

"Ystos - " commença Saphir, probablement pour le retenir, mais il n'entendit pas la suite car il avait déjà posé son casque, et se levant du canapé il se glissa derrière son frère, trop absorbé par le jeu pour le remarquer.

Thomas dut se frotter les yeux plusieurs fois pour le croire. Et pourtant, si. C'était bien lui. Amaras était en train de faire une quête avec la guilde Noob. Thomas fronça les sourcil quand il reconnut les lieux... ce n'était pas n'importe quelle quête non plus, c'était celle que la guilde Justice avait faite la veille au soir. Il savait pourtant de source sûre que la guilde Roxxor avait également terminé cette quête, alors qu'est-ce qu'Amaras pouvait bien faire là ?

A moins que...

Un sourire se dessina sur les lévres de l'adolescent. C'était trop beau pour y croire, mais Amaras avait dû atterrir par accident dans la quête que la guilde Noob venait de lancer. En d'autres termes, il était coinçé pour quelques heures au moins ; et probablement plus, connaissant Kévin.

Ne se retenant de rire qu'à grand-peine, Thomas retourna vers son ordinateur.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - Dans lequel la progression de la guilde Noob est très, très laborieuse...**

**

* * *

**

La situation ne s'était pas débloquée en son absence, constata Ystos avec soulagement.

"Je suis là", dit-il.

"Ah ben quand même", lâcha Saphir. "Tu sais pourtant que ça ne se fait pas de partir sans prévenir, surtout dans une situation aussi explosive !"

"Je vous avais dit que je n'en avais que pour deux minutes", répliqua Ystos. "Et puis, ça en valait la peine. Je sais où est Amaras."

Trois paires d'yeux perplexes se tournèrent vers lui.

"Comment le sais-tu ?" demanda finalement Heimdäl.

"Vous n'allez pas le croire, mais il est avec mon frère."

"Ton frère..." fit lentement Fantöm. "Le prêtre ? Sparadrap ?"

Ystos haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai qu'un seul frère."

"Attends... c'est une blague ?" intervint Saphir. "Tu veux dire qu'il a pris ton frère en otage et qu'il s'en sert contre toi ?"

"Mais non !" s'exclama Ystos, en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je veux dire qu'il est en train de faire une quête avec lui. Avec toute la guilde Noob, en fait."

Heimdäl, Saphir et Fantöm s'entre-regardèrent pendant dix secondes, incrédules ; ils avaient bien entendu, mais ils avaient du mal à en croire leurs oreilles. Et puis une hilarité collective s'empara d'eux, à tel point que même Fantöm ne put réprimer un ricanement. Un peu plus loin la guilde Roxxor, qui ne pouvait entendre leurs propos, eut l'air franchement alarmée. Quelque chose qui mettait la guilde Justice de si bonne humeur ne pouvait pas être bon pour eux.

"Il y a moyen que tu nous fasse une capture d'écran ?" demanda Saphir en se mordant les lévres pour réprimer un éclat de rire. "Ca ferait de la très bonne propagande contre la guilde Roxxor."

Ystos voulait bien s'amuser aux dépens de son frère, mais il y avait quand même des limites. "Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on se serve de Sparadrap comme propagande anti-Roxxor", dit-il, un peu séchement.

"Il a raison", commenta Heimdäl. "On aurait l'air encore plus bête que la guilde Roxxor. N'oubliez pas que la guilde Noob est dans notre faction. De toute façon, si Amaras est temporairement hors jeu, c'est le moment d'en profiter."

Il s'avança de quelques pas pour faire face aux trois membres de la guilde Roxxor qui leur barraient la route.

"Sans votre chef, vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous, et vous le savez", dit-il calmement. Sa voix d'outre-tombe faisait toujours son petit effet. "Ecartez-vous, si vous ne voulez pas être annihilés."

"Vous pouvez sans doute nous battre", répliqua le chef ad intérim de la guilde Roxxor. "Mais on vous infligera assez de dommages pour que vous n'ayez aucune chance de terminer la nouvelle instance."

"Ca, c'est vous qui le dites !" fit Heimdäl, mais Ystos savait qu'il bluffait. L'équilibre des forces n'était pas assez décalé pour qu'ils puissent se débarrasser des trois Roxxor sans y perdre une bonne quantité de points de vie. Bien sûr, Ystos pouvait les soigner, mais alors il n'aurait plus de mana pour s'occuper de la Tour Oubliée. En d'autres termes, ils étaient coinçés.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que la guilde Roxxor était tout aussi coinçée qu'eux. Voire davantage, car si Sparadrap y mettait du sien, Amaras n'était pas près de sortir de la quête du Roi-Nécromant...

Avec l'aide d'un joueur niveau cent, ça allait tout de suite plus vite, songea Gaea en regardant voler les zombies qui leur avaient donné tant de fil à retordre. En plus, Amaras savait où aller pour finir la quête, et ils avançaient très rapidement.

"...et les smourbiffs c'est vraiment mes favoris, mais avec un personnage niveau cent, tu dois avoir accès à trop plein de familiers super cool of the dead, hein ? Tu pourras me les montrer ? Tu as déjà vu un smourbiff mauve à poils bouclés ? Moi j'en ai un, mais il m'a fallu des heures pour le trouver, j'y ai passé tout une journée, en plus je n'avais plus de place alors j'ai dû balancer ma pierre de substitution, même que Omega Zell était super pas content, il m'a dit qu'il fallait pas jeter ce genre d'artefacts, mais les mettre dans le coffre de la guilde, mais moi je le savais pas..."

Et si Amaras réussissait à se retenir de tuer Sparadrap pendant encore une heure ou deux, ils avaient une chance de sortir de là dès ce soir. Mais vu la tête qu'il faisait, il devenait urgent de baillonner Sparadrap. Gaea n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à s'en rendre compte, et elle échangea un signe de connivence avec Arthéon, qui tira Sparadrap en arrière tandis que Gaea prenait sa place à côté d'Amaras.

"Désolée pour Sparadrap", fit-elle avec son sourire le plus engageant. "Il est un peu bavard quand il s'y met."

"Un peu ?" marmonna Amaras.

"Oui, bon, d'accord, un peu beaucoup, mais je t'assure, il est plein de bonne volonté", affirma Gaea avec hypocrisie, se déléctant de l'air renfrogné du Roxxor.

Derrière elle, Omega Zell marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à "mais elle est folle celle-là !", mais elle l'ignora superbement. Et puis, il avait tout intérêt à se montrer discret, parce que lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Amaras, il n'était pas à son avantage ; il était même passé pour un sacré abruti en réussissant à tuer Fantöm - et par accident, par-dessus le marché.

"Au fait", continua l'invocatrice, "tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais dans les parages."

"Je me rendais à Centralis."

"Oui, enfin, merci, ça je l'avais deviné. Mais qu'est-ce que tu étais allé faire à Gouffrefeu ? Et puis, où est ta guilde ?"

"Je ne me déplace pas constament en compagnie de ma guilde." Un soupçon d'agacement perçait dans la voix d'Amaras, constata Gaea, qui ne fut pas sans remarquer qu'il avait évité de répondre à sa première question.

"Comme Fantöm, en somme. Lui aussi se promène pas mal en solo."

"Tu connais Fantöm ?"

Elle avait enfin réussi à éveiller l'intérêt du Roxxor, ce qui avait été le but de Gaea tout du long. Il y avait toujours des choses intéressantes à récupérer quand on se promenait en compagnie des haut niveaux, et Gaea voulait le meilleur possible. Si Fantöm était hors de sa portée désormais, elle pourrait se contenter du numéro 2. Evidement, ce serait compliqué de se faire rusher par un membre de la faction adverse, mais sait-on jamais ce qui peut arriver...

"Oui, on a fait quelques quêtes ensemble, lui et moi."

Amaras lui jeta un coup d'oeil dubitatif, ce qui à la réfléxion était plutôt insultant. "Vraiment ?"

Gaea eut un geste désinvolte. "Oh, il m'a un peu aidé à monter mes niveaux." De là où elle se trouvait elle ne pouvait pas voir la tête d'Omega Zell, mais elle n'en avait nul besoin ; elle pouvait presque le sentir physiquement la foudroyer du regard.

"Intéressant." Il ne développa pas sa pensée, ce que Gaea trouva assez frustrant. A la place, il fit tournoyer son épée pour trancher la tête d'un zombie qui avait commis l'erreur de s'approcher. "Nous approchons. Voici le château du Roi-Nécromant." Il pointa le menton en direction d'un imposant château, à moitié en ruines, juché au sommet d'une montagne. En dépit de son état délabré, il était clair que ce château, du temps de sa splendeur, avait été grandiose. De fait, sa déchéance lui laissait quelque chose de majestueux, une impression de tenacité face à la destruction qui semblait le guetter.

Arthéon émit un petit sifflement appréciatif. "Jolis graphismes."

Amaras n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ému par la qualité graphique du paysage. "Allons-y", dit-il, en faisant mine de continuer.

"Euh, une minute", dit Gaea. "Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je commence à avoir la dalle. Je vous signale qu'il est déjà neuf heures. On pourrait peut-être faire une pause d'un quart d'heure, le temps d'avaler quelque chose ?"

"Ah c'est bien une fille", commenta Omega Zell. "Toujours des excuses et des prétextes. Avoue, tu veux regarder les Frères Scott à la télé, hein ? Et nous on va t'attendre des plombes, et tu vas revenir avec une excuse pourrie comme quoi t'as eu un accident de grille-pain ou que ton frigo était vide !"

Habitués qu'ils étaient aux tirades misogynes de l'assassin, les membres de la guilde Noob n'y prêtaient même plus attention, sauf lorsque le ton montait entre lui et Gaea. Mais Amaras, lui, fixa Omega Zell d'un air interloqué.

"Eh bien si tu n'as pas faim, tu peux rester devant ton ordi à monter la garde", rétorqua Gaea. "Parce que vu comme c'est sympa comme région, si on laisse nos persos sans surveillance on va se faire bouffer par des zombies."

"En fait, Gaea a raison", intervint Arthéon avant que ça ne dégénère. "Ca nous fera du bien de faire une pause, et puis je commence à avoir faim aussi. Mais il faut que quelqu'un monte la garde, sinon on est morts."

"Très bien !" s'écria Omega Zell, d'une voix théâtrale. "Je me dévoue pour le bien de la guilde, comme toujours ! Pendant que vous allez vous goinfrer je monterai la garde, courageusement, et je ne laisserai pas un seul zombie approcher de..."

"En fait", l'interrompit Arthéon, "ça ne va pas aller. Tu n'es pas d'un niveau assez élevé, tout seul contre les zombies tu vas te faire massacrer."

"Moi je veux bien monter la garde !" s'écria Sparadrap. "Enfin, pas trop longtemps quand même, parce qu'il reste du flan pour le dessert et..."

"Oh, ça va, Sparadrap", le coupa Omega Zell, d'assez méchante humeur. "Si moi j'ai pas le niveau pour monter la garde, tu te doutes bien que toi non plus, hein."

"En fait, il n'y a qu'une seule solution", conclut Arthéon. "Il faut qu'Amaras veille sur nos avatars pendant qu'on s'absentera."

Tous les membres de la guilde Noob se tournèrent vers le Roxxor, qui n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis le début de l'échange. Il avait l'air vaguement ennuyé, ou amusé, ou peut-être les deux. Gaea s'attendait à le voir refuser, voire à s'offusquer de se voir transformé en super nounou pour la guilde Noob, mais sa réaction fut beaucoup moins distrayante ; il se contenta d'agiter vaguement la main.

"Eh bien allez-y, mais faites vite, je suis pressé d'en sortir."

"Merci", fit Arthéon. "Allez, rendez-vous à neuf heures vingt, alors ne traînez pas, compris ?"

En réalité, il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à Gabrielle pour se bricoler deux sandwiches jambon-cornichon et une boîte de salade de fruits. Elle posa le tout sur un plateau avec un verre d'eau et revint vers son ordi, tout en faisant attention à ne rien renverser. Une fois lui avait suffit.

En arrivant devant son écran, elle constata qu'une fenêtre de discussion s'était ouverte sur un canal privé, probablement une idée d'Arthéon pour pouvoir parler sans qu'Amaras ne soit au courant.

_Nampéche sé tro domage qu'on est plu le baton cheaté, on aurez pu sortir de la en un tant recor._

_Bon, Omega Zell, on en a déjà discuté, c'était trop risqué. Et puis c'était de la triche._

_Ai des mobs level trente-cinq, sé pa abusé peutétre ?_

_Oui, bon, en même temps on dispose de l'aide d'un niveau cent, alors ça équilibre pas mal les choses... on sera bientôt tirés d'affaire à ce rythme là._

_Sé vré kil a tro la klas, Amaras._

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Gabrielle ne put s'en empêcher. Ses doigts s'approchèrent du clavier comme animés par une volonté propre.

_Oh, Omega Zell, que dirait Fantöm s'il pouvait lire ça ? Il en aurait le coeur brisé, le pauvre, s'il savait que tu en pinces pour Amaras !_

_Nimporte koi ! Mito ! Té juste jalouse passke tu sé ke taura jamai la klas de Fantöm ou Amaras._

Gabrielle ne put se retenir de ricaner. L'orthographe approximative d'Omega Zell avait toujours cet effet là sur elle.

_Bon, Gaea, arrête de l'asticoter, tu vois bien que ça ne nous fait pas avancer !_

_Oh, bon, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser..._

_Viperre !_

_Et puis s'il en remet une couche..._

_Sé toi ki a començé avec tes alusions a deux bales !_

_Oh, ça suffit vous deux ! Ou bien est-ce que vous trouvez qu'on est pas assez dans la mouise comme ça ?_

_Mais c'est toi même qui disait qu'on en serait bientôt sortis._

_Fodra kan meme kon fasse atenssion a pas laissé Sparadra se faire tué. Deja kon a eu du mal a l'empeché de soulé Amaras avec sé smourrbifs._

Se désintéressant de la conversation, Gabrielle entreprit de dévorer ses sandwiches à belle dent. Il ne lui restait que dix minutes avant de retourner dans le jeu, et elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à obtenir une pause supplémentaire. En fait, elle ferait bien d'en profiter pour faire un saut aux toilettes, parce que allez savoir quand elle aurait une autre opportunité...

Heureusement que les partiels étaient finis jusqu'en juin prochain. Déjà qu'elle avait tout juste obtenu la moyenne à ceux du mois dernier... il faut dire qu'elle les avait passés après avoir passé quasiment une nuit blanche sur la quête de la pierre des âges, une nuit qu'elle avait prévu de passer à réviser à l'origine. En fait, qu'elle ait même obtenu la moyenne dans ces circonstances relevait du miracle.

Sa salade de fruits expédiée en quelques coups de fourchette, Gabrielle rouvrit la fenêtre d'Horizon, et elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois plongée dans les marais lugubre du Roi-Nécromant.

Rien n'avait changé en son absence, si ce n'est que le sol était parsemé de morceaux de zombies supplémentaires. Apparament, Amaras n'avait pas chômé pendant que la guilde Noob prenait sa pause.

"Bon, tout le monde est là ?" demanda Arthéon.

"Ben moi oui, mais le noob et la fille..."

Gaea leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu pourrais changer de refrain une fois de temps en temps..."

"Eh bien on va pouvoir continuer", les coupa précipitement Arthéon. "Enfin, Amaras, tu veux peut-être faire une pause aussi ? A nous quatre on devrait être de taille à se défendre un moment."

Gaea ne se sentait pas très enthousiaste a l'idée de laisser leur garde du corp attitré s'en aller pour une durée indéfinie, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir avant qu'Amaras ne réponde.

"Merci, ça ira."

"Bon, dans ce cas..." fit Arthéon. "Mais, au fait, il est là Sparadrap ?"

Omega Zell s'approcha du prêtre, qui avait les yeux dans le vague et se tenait parfaitement immobile, et agita une main devant son visage. "Eh, oh, y a quelqu'un ? On avait dit neuf heures vingt !" Il secoua la tête d'un air excédé. "De toute façon avec Sparadrap, qu'il soit là ou pas, ça ne change pas grand chose au niveau de ses neurones..."

Soudain, l'avatar de Sparadrap s'anima.

"Si vous attendez mon frère, il s'est endormi." Ce n'était pas la voix de Sparadrap.

"Ah, c'est toi, Ystos", fit Arthéon.

"Ystos ?" murmura Amaras. "De la guilde Justice ?" Il fronça les sourcil, essayant de toute évidence de comprendre le lien qui pouvait exister entre le pire prêtre du jeu et le meilleur soigneur du serveur. "_Frères_ ?" l'incrédulité dans sa voix était clairement audible.

"Vous feriez mieux de remettre ça à demain", poursuivait Ystos.

"Pas si vite !" s'interposa Amaras. Il toisa l'avatar de Sparadrap sans aménité. "De toute évidence il est de ton intérêt de me ralentir, Ystos, mais si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire..."

Guère impressioné, Ystos/Sparadrap haussa les épaules. "Ne t'excites pas, de toute façon la situation est bloquée en ce qui nous concerne. Ta guilde et la mienne sont dans un face à face sans issue. On a démoli le reste de ta guilde une ou deux fois, mais comme à chaque fois ça nous laissait trop affaiblis pour finir la Tour Oubliée... et le temps qu'on refasse le plein, ta guilde avait le temps de ressusciter."

"Vraiment", fit Amaras avec méfiance.

"Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir. Et puis, tu peux toujours demander à ta guilde, si tu ne me crois pas."

"De toute façon, on aura besoin de Sparadrap pour sortir d'ici", observa Arthéon. "Ca ne sert à rien de continuer sans lui."

"Mais, et toi, Ystos ?" demanda Omega Zell. "Tu ne peux pas prendre le contrôle de l'avatar de ton frère le temps qu'on sorte d'ici ? En plus, avec tes talents de joueur, on ira quand même plus vite."

"Léche-botte", marmonna Gaea.

"Désolé, mais j'ai un devoir de math à finir ce soir, et cette histoire entre la guilde Justice et la guilde Roxxor m'a déjà mis en retard. Je dois y aller, à plus."

L'avatar de Sparadrap retomba dans son immobilité après le départ d'Ystos, et les Noobs s'entre-regardèrent avec résignation.

"On n'a plus qu'à s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui", annonça le chef de la guilde Noob. "Vous êtes disponibles à quelle heure demain ?"

"Eh bien, moi il faut que j'aille à la fac", fit Gaea. "Il y a un TP super important et je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de le manquer. Je serai là à quinze heures trente au plus tôt."

"Moi j'ai un montage à finir, déjà que j'étais censé le finir pour aujourd'hui, je serai obligé de m'y mettre sérieusement demain matin", annonça Omega Zell. "Mais en milieu d'après-midi je devrais être en mesure de me connecter."

"Tiens donc", fit innocement Gaea. "Ta patronne t'aurait-elle envoyé encore une fois faire un reportage pour _Mon Toutou D'abord_ ?"

"Gaea !" s'étrangla l'assassin, avec un coup d'oeil désespéré en direction d'Amaras - qui, il faut le dire, n'avait pas l'air particulièrement intéressé par les détails de la vie personnelle des membres de la guilde Noob. Mais ça, Omega Zell était trop égocentrique pour s'en rendre compte. "Ca ne t'a pas suffit de me griller avec la guilde Justice et Fantöm ?" siffla-t-il à voix basse. "Faut encore que tu me donne l'air con devant Amaras ?"

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas", fit négligement l'invocatrice. "Pour ça, tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide..."

"Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vous deux ?" En dépit de sa patience quasi légendaire, même Arthéon pouvait perdre son calme au bout d'un moment. "Bon, Sparadrap se connecte généralement vers seize heures au plus tard, donc on se donne rendez-vous entre quinze heures trente et seize heures, ça vous va ?"

Tous acquiescèrent, même Amaras, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air ravi à la perspective de devoir attendre encore au moins vingt-quatre heures avant de pouvoir retourner en Olydri.

Mikael se redressa avec un soupir dépité après avoir fermé la fenêtre d'Horizon 1.1. Cette journée ne s'était vraiment pas déroulée comme prévu.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commençé. Ils avaient fini la première quête du Roi-Nécromant en même temps que la guilde Justice, ou presque, mais ensuite ils avaient perdu du temps sur une fausse piste. Obligés de compléter la seconde quête avant de pouvoir s'attaquer à la Tour Oubliée, ils s'étaient retrouvés en passe d'être battus, une fois de plus, par la guilde Justice. Pour gagner du temps, il avait envoyé le reste de la guilde Roxxor barrer l'accès à la Tour Oubliée, tandis qu'il s'occupait de terminer seul la deuxième quête. Mais comme les membres de sa guilde avaient pris leur monture pour atteindre la Tour Oubliée avant la guilde Justice, il s'était retrouvé contraint de traverser la carte à pied.

Et par un incroyable et vicieux jeu du sort, il s'était retrouvé coinçé de nouveau dans la quête du Roi-Nécromant avec la pire guilde du serveur ; presque une légende en soi. Il y avait de quoi ruiner sa réputation, si ça s'ébruitait. D'autant plus que si Ystos était au courant par l'intermédiaire de Sparadrap, cela signifiait que toute la guilde Justice était également au fait de sa situation peu avantageuse. Sentant poindre une migraine, Mikael se massa le front.

Avant d'éteindre son ordinateur, il consulta sa messagerie. Il y avait deux messages du commandant en second de la guilde Roxxor. Le premier disait :

_ On est arrivés à la Tour avant la guilde Justice, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps on va pouvoir les retenir. Essaie de faire vite._

Le second message était libellé en ces termes :

_ Amaras, on est coinçé avec la guilde Justice, où es-tu ?_

Mikael prit le temps de rédiger une réponse rapide, et ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier.

_ J'ai récupéré l'artefact de la seconde quête, mais j'ai été coinçé sur le chemin du retour dans la quête du Roi-Nécromant. Je risque de ne pas en sortir avant demain soir au plus tôt. Essayez de retenir la guilde Justice le plus longtemps possible, d'après mes informations vous vous en êtes bien sorti jusqu'à maintenant._

Inutile de préciser que ses renseignements provenaient d'Ystos, il avait l'air suffisament bête comme ça.

Le lendemain, Gabrielle eut le plus grand mal du monde à se concentrer pendant son TP. Quoi qu'elle fasse, son esprit dérivait vers les marais du Roi-Nécromant et la quête dans laquelle était engagée la guilde Noob. Evidement, ils avaient encore une fois mis les pieds dans le plat, même si ce n'était vraiment pas leur faute, mais il y avait aussi des bénéfices possibles. Ne serait-ce qu'en termes d'XP, parce que concrétement, ils étaient bel et bien en train de se faire rusher par le deuxième meilleur joueur d'Horizon 1.1. Et un membre de la faction adverse, en plus ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, la guilde Noob, par son incompétence même, touchait à l'excellence. Bon, et puis, la chance insolente de Sparadrap avait peut-être à y voir aussi...

"Mademoiselle Jolivet, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?"

Sursautant, Gabrielle cligna des yeux et regarda son professeur d'un air innocent.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur, je n'ai pas bien entendu..."

L'air peu convaincu, le professeur renonça à en faire tout une histoire, probablement plus intéressé par l'approche de sa pause café que par la progression de ses étudiants. Gabrielle consulta l'horloge murale du coin de l'oeil. Quatorze heures cinquante-cinq, elle en trépignait presque d'impatience. Les aiguilles donnaient l'impression d'être immobile, tant elles étaient lentes.

La sonnerie salvatrice se fit enfin entendre. En dix secondes, Gabrielle avait fermé trousse et cahiers et fourré le tout pêle-méle dans son sac. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle franchissait la porte du bâtiment et sentait avec plaisir un vent tiède caresser son visage. Elle courut jusqu'à la station de tramway, sauta dedans juste à temps, et s'installa comfortablement sur un siège pour les quinze minutes que prendraient le trajet.

Enfin elle poussa la porte de son appartement, jeta son sac de cours dans un coin (elle le récupérerait le lendemain matin avant de partir) et se précipita devant son ordi. Tandis qu'il s'allumait, elle récita son mantra quotidien.

_Pourvu que les voisins n'aient pas encrypté leur connexion wi-fi, pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas encrypté leur connexion..._

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la connexion se fit sans problème. Comme les trois quart des gens normaux, ses voisins n'y connaissaient rien en connexion internet, et tant que ça marchait (même si parfois c'était un peu lent) ils n'allaient pas chercher plus loin. Peut-être qu'elle devrait leur suggérer de passer à la fibre optique...

Un oeil rapide à sa messagerie lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas reçu grand chose d'intéressant (trois spams, un mail de Golgotha, et un mail de la bibliothèque universitaire lui rappelant qu'elle avait des livres en retard à rendre). Repoussant la corvée de répondre à plus tard, Gabrielle ferma sa fenêtre internet et se hâta de cliquer sur l'icône d'Horizon.

Une minute plus tard, elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans des marais virtuels, de l'eau croupie jusqu'aux chevilles.

Elle était la première arrivée, constata-t-elle sans satisfaction particulière. Cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir attendre que les autres se connectent, or, du temps, c'est de l'argent.

Ah, tiens, non, Amaras était déjà là, en train de polir la lame de son épée. Il lui adressa pour toute salutation un vague signe de tête. Curieux, quand même, on était un jeudi, comment arrivait-il à être connecté au milieu de l'après-midi ? Il n'était pas toujours étudiant, quand même ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il faisait comme Omega Zell, et qu'il se connectait pendant ses heures de boulot ? Tiens, il y avait du potentiel pour un bon chantage...

"Salut", fit Gaea, déterminée à en avoir le coeur net. "Tu es déjà là ?"

"Comme tu peux le voir."

Non, mais c'était le frère jumeau de Fantöm, niveau caractère, ou quoi ? En tout cas il avait été à la même école, pour ce qui était du laconisme poussé à un niveau artistique.

Eh bien, au diable la subtilité, pour une fois ! "Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire, on est jeudi aprés-midi, quand même... t'as un boulot, non ? Ou bien tu es en congé ?"

"Non."

Autant essayer de taper la discute à Morken. "Tu bosses dans quelle branche ?"

Amaras se vit épargner l'effort d'une réponse (qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas fourni de tout façon) par l'arrivée d'Arthéon.

"Salut, Gaea, Amaras. Zell et Sparadrap ne devraient pas tarder, je pense. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?"

"Cinq minutes pour moi", fit l'invocatrice.

"J'ai eu le temps de faire un peu de nettoyage", annonça Amaras. "Notre progression devrait en être facilitée."

"Ah, parfait. Evidement, avec la moyenne de nos niveau, les zombies sont plutôt faciles à battre pour toi..." Une pointe de jalousie perçait dans la voix d'Arthéon, comme chaque fois qu'il était question du niveau cent. "Bon, et en ce qui concerne la quête, elle est longue ?"

"Pas trop. Il faut juste qu'on parvienne à atteindre le château du Roi-Nécromant, puis qu'on s'attaque à lui. En revanche, je n'ai pas été jusqu'au château, j'ai seulement nettoyé les marais, donc il faudra faire attention à ne pas laisser votre prêtre se faire tuer une fois à l'intérieur."

"Euh... ouais", fit Arthéon, l'air peu convaincu. "On va essayer."

"Vous allez faire mieux que ça !" gronda Amaras. "Je suis coinçé ici par votre faute, alors vous allez vous débrouiller pour qu'on en sorte le plus vite possible."

Gaea haussa les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne de haut avec elle, second meilleur joueur ou pas. Des joueurs haut niveau, elle aussi, elle en avait cotoyés, dans Marteau de Guerre online. "Oui, et sinon, tu feras quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'on ne fait même pas partie de la même faction."

Amaras la foudroya du regard. "Si vous me poussez trop loin, je mettrai une prime sur vos tête, et la guilde des PK se fera un plaisir de vous camper pendant des semaines s'il le faut."

Ooooups... elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Et dire qu'elle commençait à penser qu'Amaras n'était pas si méchant que ça... "Euh, oui, finalement, je pense qu'on devrait se débrouiller pour garder Sparadrap en vie, si on le surveille de près..."

"Bon", s'interposa Arthéon, "je pense qu'on peut coopérer de façon intelligente et raisonnable, comme des gens civilisés. Toi tu te charges des mobs, et nous on s'arrangera pour empêcher Sparadrap de se faire tuer... enfin, on va faire de notre mieux, en tout cas."

"Ne craignez rien ! Le grand Omega Zell est de retour !" L'avatar de l'assassin se matérialisa à côté de Gaea. Dès qu'il la vit, il prit un air dégoûté et s'écarta d'elle ostensiblement.

"Et voilà l'autre tarlouze", soupira Gaea. "Il ne manque plus que..."

Sparadrap apparut avant qu'elle ait le temps de finir sa phrase. "Eh, salut les copains, ça va ? Et, vous savez quoi, il y a du flan pour le goûter !"

Quatre joueur laissèrent échapper un grognement de désespoir au même moment. Sparadrap ne passait jamais inaperçu.

"Eh bien, puisqu'on est tous là, il n'y a plus qu'à se mettre en route", déclara Arthéon.

Leur progression reprit au milieu du paysage ravagé du royaume du Roi-Nécromant, que Gaea commençait à trouver lassant. Des marais et des arbres morts, c'était drôle cinq minutes, mais s'y retrouver coinçé pendant des plombes, c'était nettement moins amusant. Sparadrap, en revanche, avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou, et il gambadait partout autour du groupe.

"Eh, vous avez vu, un cadavre de zombie ! C'est marrant, il est mort tout seul ! C'est drôle, quand même, toute cette brume, même si ça fait un peu peur, parfois... mais c'est joli quand même, cette région, le seul truc qui est dommage, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de familiers, alors en fait c'est un peu ennuyeux. En plus il faudra que je trouve de la nourriture bientôt, parce que mes familiers vont avoir faim, et je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent, les pauvres..."

"Nan, mais il est jamais fatigué de cette diarrhée verbale ?" marmonna Omega Zell, à côté de Gaea.

Pour une fois, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec l'assassin.

"...oh, regardez, une drôle de lumière !"

"On te l'a déjà dit, Sparadrap", soupira Arthéon, "ce sont des feux fo..."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un hurlement d'outre-tombe se fit entendre, et Sparadrap se retrouva le postérieur dans la fange, en face d'une espèce de fantôme (non, pas le joueur, un vrai fantôme) aux contours éthérés et brumeux.

"Ouaaaaah ! A l'aiiiide !"

"Oh bon sang, c'est pas vrai !" gémit Arthéon. "Sparadrap, cours !"

Mais il était évident qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'échapper à la créature, et Gaea, en l'espace d'une seconde, songea à tout le temps qu'ils allaient perdre pour revenir jusqu'ici.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR - Dans lequel la guilde Noob continue de progresser, quoique à l'insu du plein gré de Sparadrap...**

**

* * *

**

Soudain, Sparadrap fut projeté sur le côté (perdant une centaine de points de vie dans le processus) et Amaras surgit à sa place en face de l'ennemi. Il leva la main, une lumière aveuglante se fit, et une seconde plus tard, le fantôme avait disparut. Pendant quelques secondes, tout le monde retint son souffle ; puis, lorsqu'il devint évident que la créature ne reviendrait pas, ils laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Ah, bah bravo", laissa tomber Gaea, retrouvant la première sa voix. "Monsieur 'J'ai-nettoyé-le-marais-à-moi-tout-seul', joli travail."

"Mais... c'était quoi ?" pleurnicha Sparadrap, qui se relevait péniblement, Amaras n'ayant pas mesuré sa force quand il l'avait poussé hors de danger.

"C'était l'un des esprits tourmentés des victimes de Médéric", répliqua Amaras, l'air un peu exaspéré. "Ils apparaissent de façon aléatoire, je n'y peux rien. Et puis quel genre de boulet se jette devant des ennemis ? Surtout quand il est niveau vingt !"

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué", grogna Omega Zell, "Sparadrap, c'est un cas à part."

Amaras secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté, et ils se remirent en route.

Le château du Roi-Nécromant se rapprochait visiblement. Selon les estimations de Gaea, il ne leur faudrait pas plus d'une demi-heure supplémentaire pour y arriver.

"Au fait", voulut-elle savoir, "on le tue comment, ce roi Médéric ? Non, parce que si on veut que ce soit Sparadrap qui le fasse, va falloir passer un bout de temps à lui expliquer la strat."

Les autres grimacèrent, reconnaissant la vérité de cette remarque. Amaras, à qui s'adressait évidement l'invocatrice, soupira, mais se décida à répondre.

"C'est simple, il faut d'abord affaiblir le boss, et une fois qu'il a sa barre de vie au minimum, le joueur en possession du fragment de la pierre des âmes doit s'en servir pour essayer d'emprisonner l'âme du Roi-Nécromant à l'intérieur, ce qui déclenche la fin de la quête et notre retour en Olydri. En revanche, c'est une manip un peu délicate, parce qu'il n'a que six secondes pour le faire. Passé ce délai, le Roi-Nécromant retrouve toute sa vie et il faut le battre une nouvelle fois."

Gaea échangea un regard avec Arthéon et Omega Zell.

"Oh putain", lâcha l'assassin. "On est foutus."

Arthéon poussa un gros soupir, probablement à la perspective d'être coinçé pour toujours dans cette quête. Amaras les observait, un peu perplexe.

"C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air très efficace, votre prêtre, mais il n'a quasiment rien à faire. Je m'occupe du boss, et lui il n'aura plus qu'à utiliser le fragment, rien d'autre."

"On voit que tu ne connais pas Sparadrap depuis longtemps", marmonna Omega Zell. "Tu vas voir, il trouvera bien le moyen de tout faire foirer."

Amaras fronça les sourcils. "D'accord, je suis un peu perdu. Pourquoi vous jouez avec lui, s'il est si nul que ça ?"

"Parce qu'il y a une pénurie de prêtres bas level sur le serveur", soupira Arthéon. "Et sans soigneur, on n'a aucune chance de finir les trois quart des quêtes et des dongeons."

"Ouais, enfin, des fois je me demande", intervint Omega Zell. "Parce qu'un soigneur qui soigne les ennemis, honnêtement, on pourrait aussi bien faire sans. Même qu'on mourrait peut-être un peu moins."

Arthéon soupira. "Il ne faut pas désespérer, Omega Zell. Il s'améliore, quand même."

"Ah bon ? Je te signale qu'on meurt toujours autant."

"Quand même ! On est passé niveau vingt, hein ! Je te rappelle que ça faisait des semaines qu'on stagnait en dessous du niveau dix, et là on est quasiment prêts à affronter le deuxième étage de la Tour Galamadriabuyak."

"Ouais, mais c'est sûrement pas grâce à l'autre noob de service. Et même, je vais te dire, Amaras, on a un sacré mérite à être arrivés aussi loin en se traînant un noob et une fille dans l'équipe."

Gaea ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, sinon l'assassin allait se croire tout permis. "Oui, parce qu'un assassin qui s'habille en blanc, avec le tabard d'une autre guilde en plus, c'est vachement plus impressionant."

"Je t'ai expliqué mille fois que c'est pas une question de discrétion, c'est une question d'idéal et d'un but à atteindre !" Omega Zell la foudroya du regard.

"N'empêche que depuis tu as fini par te rendre à l'évidence et tu t'es décidé à prendre un équipement un peu moins pourrave", ricana Gaea. Et en effet, l'assassin était tout de noir vêtu, ayant renonçé à arborer le tabard blanc de la guilde qu'il idolatrait tant.

"Pourrave ! Le tabard de la guilde Justice ! Arthéon, t'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ?"

"Je me permet de vous faire remarquer qu'en fait de tabard de la guilde Justice, pas un seul de ses membres ne le porte", commenta Amaras, qui avait l'air partagé entre amusement et consternation. Ca devait le changer de son ambiance de jeu habituelle.

Sa remarque eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Omega Zell.

"Bon, je crois qu'on y est", annonça Arthéon. En effet, ils avaient atteint le pied du château, et se trouvaient désormais face au pont-levis abaissé. Plus loin, ils distinguaient la cour intérieure, plongée dans les ombres, et puis le reste de la forteresse.

"C'est marrant", fit Sparadrap, "comment ça se fait que ce soit ouvert ? Il a pas peur d'être attaqué, le roi Fédébric ?"

"Médéric, Sparadrap ! Mé-dé-ric !" martela Arthéon, qui était un puriste pour tout ce qui touchait à l'univers d'Olydri. "Cela dit, tu n'as pas entièrement tort... c'est bizarre."

"C'est peut-être un piège", suggéra Omega Zell.

"Non", expliqua Amaras, "en fait le Roi-Nécromant sait que nous venons, mais il veut mettre la main sur le fragment de pierre en notre possession pour s'en servir. Son but n'est pas de nous empêcher d'entrer, juste de nous tuer."

"Ouais, enfin, ça c'est l'explication in-game", renifla Gaea, toujours pragmatique. "C'est juste que ça nous serait impossible de prendre un château d'assaut avec des chances de succès à quatre..."

"Cinq", la corrigea Arthéon.

"Ah, tu comptes Sparadrap, toi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça nous arrange, on n'a plus qu'à entrer, Amaras démolit les mobs à l'intérieur, et on arrive au boss final."

"Très bien", fit Amaras, qui avait l'air de plus en plus impatient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, même si ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup. "Gardez l'oeil sur votre prêtre."

Ils pénétrèrent dans le château d'un pas assuré.

Sans l'aide d'Amaras, ils en auraient bavé, pensa Gaea, mais avec lui le rapport de force était radicalement inversé. Les couloirs sinueux et labyrinthiques du château permettait à la guilde Noob de rester prudement en sécurité tandis que le Roxxor se débarrassait avec son efficacité coutumière de tous les mobs.

Cependant, même avec sa force, étant la principale cible des attaques ennemies, il finissait par voir sa vie baisser sérieusement, constata l'invocatrice. Cette quête était censée être faite en groupe, et là il était quelque peu submergé sous le nombre.

"On devrait peut-être demander à Sparadrap de le soigner..." suggéra Arthéon, qui s'en était également rendu compte.

"C'est ça, ouais", fit Omega Zell. "Franchement, il a assez d'ennemis à tuer comme ça, Amaras, tu veux pas en rajouter une couche."

"Mais pourquoi t'es méchant, Omega Zell ?" protesta le prêtre. "Je suis tout à fait capable de soigner !"

"Alors comment ça se fait que tu soigne les ennemis les trois quart du temps ?" riposta l'assassin.

"Mais c'est juste que vous bougez trop !"

"Ouais, en fait, c'est juste que t'es pas foutu de viser correctement."

"Mais si je peux d'abord !" Et pour prouver ses dires, le prêtre braqua son bâton en direction d'Amaras. Malheureusement, le Roxxor bougea à la dernière seconde, et le jet de magie curatrice toucha l'un des zombies qu'il était en train d'affronter, lui coûtant deux points de vie.

"Ah bah bravo !" ricana Omega Zell. "Du grand art ! Je suis sûr qu'Amaras sera vachement reconnaissant pour ton aide !"

"Maiiiis euuuh..." Sparadrap fixa des yeux son bâton, l'air dépité. "Il a bougé."

"Faut admettre", concéda Arthéon, "s'il n'avait pas bougé à la dernière minute, Sparadrap aurait pu lui rendre des points de vie."

"En même temps, tu dis ça comme si c'était un exploit", remarqua Gaea. "Dans une guilde normale, c'est quand même la moindre des chose de rendre des points de vie à ses partenaires."

"Quand il s'agit de Sparadrap, c'est bel et bien un exploit", fit Omega Zell. "Mais bon, pour tout le bien que ça lui ferait, à Amaras, un sort de vie de niveau vingt..."

"Ah, c'est mieux que rien quand même", protesta Arthéon, toujours optimiste.

Mais tandis qu'ils échangeaient ces commentaires désabusés, le zombie qui avait été touché par Sparadrap, se désintéressant d'Amaras, se dirigeait vers eux. Visiblement, il avait été programmé pour attaquer quiconque s'attaquait à lui, et le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un sort de soin ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

"Oh bon sang", lâcha Gaea, qui s'en rendit compte la première, "il vient vers nous !"

"Repli !" ordonna Arthéon, mais dans la précipitation Omega Zell se prit les pieds dans le bâton de Sparadrap, Arthéon buta sur la jambe d'Omega Zell, et Gaea glissa sur un pan de la tunique du guerrier. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre affalés sur le sol, complétement coincés dans un amalgame de membres.

"Mais putain, Arthéon, retire ton coude de là", pesta Omega Zell.

"Désolé, les copain", fit la voix de Sparadrap, venant de sous l'amas d'avatars.

"Bougez-vouuus", les pressa Gaea, "le zombie arrive ! Oh zut !"

Se retournant tant bien que mal elle envoya un sort de bouclier dans l'espoir de ralentir le zombie, mais sans guère de succès. Son sort de boule de feu ne fut pas tellement plus efficace, et déjà la créature, si lente qu'elle soit, levait le bras pour les achever.

Le bras du zombie retomba sur le côté... proprement détaché de son corps. La tête ne tarda pas à suivre, puis le tronc, et tout le reste. Amaras surgit derrière lui.

"Mais vous êtes vraiment des noobs !" pesta-t-il. "Même quand je vous sers de tank vous êtes encore fichus de vous faire tuer !"

"Faut dire que les zombie sont d'un niveau beaucoup trop élevé pour nous", protesta Arthéon, en se relevant péniblement. "C'est pas de notre faute !"

"En attendant, je suis un peu limite niveau points de vie, il y avait des Goules et des Spectres de plus haut niveau dans le tas. Il ne peut vraiment pas soigner, votre prêtre ?"

"Mais si !" protesta immédiatement Sparadrap, et il agita son bâton. "_Mercurocroum_ !"

Amaras afficha un gain de quinze points de vie. Gaea ne savait pas combien de points de vie il avait au total, mais à en juger par la progression de sa barre de santé, quinze points représentaient une misère pour lui.

"On ne va pas aller loin avec des sorts de base", fit le Roxxor, avec le ton de quelqu'un qui s'oblige à faire preuve de patience en dépit de tout ce qu'on lui fait subir. "Tu es niveau vingt, tu devrais avoir quelque chose de plus efficace. Au pire des cas tu dois avoir _Desinfectoum_, pour limiter les dégâts dûs au poison."

"Ah, euh... attendez, je regarde."

"Oh, non..." marmonna Omega Zell. "Avec lui, ça peut prendre des heures..."

"Alors, voyons voir", marmonnait le prêtre. "Tiens, j'ai jamais essayé cette icône, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?" Il braqua son bâton sur Amaras, et l'orbe qui en ornait l'extrémité se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante. "_Luminus Destructurus_ !"

Un jet rouge s'échappa de l'orbe et vint frapper Amaras de plein fouet. Un coût de vingt HP s'afficha en rouge. Consternée, Gaea se frotta le front de la main. Il n'en ratait vraiment pas une.

"Mais... mais... " bégaya Omega Zell. "Oh non, mais j'y crois pas ! Il est pas fichu de nous rendre des points de vie, mais par contre il trouve le _seul_ arcane offensif du prêtre, et en plus il réussit à s'en servir contre la _seule_ personne à qui il peut causer des dommages. Nan, mais rassure-moi, Sparadrap, tu le fais exprès, hein ? Tu fais juste semblant d'être un noob, en fait ton but c'est de pourrir le jeu des autres joueurs, c'est bien ça ?"

Sparadrap contemplait son bâton d'un air perplexe. "Mais non, t'es bête, Omega Zell. J'ai pas fait exprès."

A voir sa tête, Amaras devait avoir une sacré migraine. Si Sparadrap n'avait pas été indispensable pour finir la quête, il aurait probablement déjà été en orbite avec son bâton planté dans le... Gaea s'empressa d'effacer cette image dérangeante de son esprit.

"Bon, si on continuait ?" suggéra-t-elle d'un ton guilleret. Au fond d'elle-même, elle devait admettre que c'était plutôt amusant de voir l'effet Sparadrap appliqué sur des joueurs haut niveau. Si l'enjeu de tout cela n'avait pas été leur sortie définitive de cette quête, elle aurait même passé un bon moment.

Ils reprirent leur progression, Amaras en tête, suivi par Arthéon, Omega Zell, Gaea, et en dernier Sparadrap. Régulièrement, leur marche était stoppée temporairement par des mobs, et les Noobs se mettaient alors à l'abri en attendant que leur compagnon niveau cent se charge de dégager la route.

"Ils ont quand même des attaques de malade, les niveau cent", soupira Omega Zell, en voyant voler des morceaux de zombie dans tous les sens.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire", soupira Arthéon, mélancolique.

"Il est vraiment trop fort, Amaras."

"Attention", se moqua Gaea, "on voit presque des étincelles dans tes yeux quand tu parles de lui. Tu es en train de tomber amoureux, on dirait."

"N'importe quoi !" protesta Omega Zell, un peu trop violemment pour être totalement convainquant. "En plus il est de la faction adverse !"

"Je vois..." soupira l'invocatrice, pressant ses mains contre son coeur. "Un amour impossible, c'est vraiment trop chou..."

"Mais tu vas arrêter, avec tes insinuation à deux balles !" s'insurgea l'assassin. "Est-ce que moi je passe mon temps à suggérer que tu es à fond sur Sparadrap ?"

L'idée était tellement ridicule que Gaea ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire."Oui, enfin, moi je ne passe pas mon temps à fantasmer sur lui en me demandant s'il préfère les boxer, hein..."

"Vous me le dites, si je vous ralentis ?" C'était le chef de la guilde Roxxor qui avait fini de massacrer ses zombies, clairement impatient de continuer. Bras croisés, il les toisait sans aménité.

Omega Zell blêmit visiblement à l'idée qu'Amaras ait pu entendre la teneur de leur conversation, qui ne le plaçait pas vraiment à son avantage. Gaea eut un sourire discret quand elle s'en rendit compte, mais s'abstint d'en remettre une couche. Dès qu'il s'agissait de l'assassin, c'était beaucoup plus satisfaisant - et rémunérateur - de profiter lentement mais sûrement de toutes les bêtises qu'il laissait sortir.

"C'est bon, on continue", fit Arthéon. "Au fait, où est Sparadrap ?"

Tiens, mais c'était vrai, ça, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient eu droit à aucun commentaire sur les smourbiffs, les familiers, les avantages du flan par rapport à la crème, et autres sujets favoris de Sparadrap. Regardant autour d'elle, Gaea constata qu'il n'était nulle part dans son champ de vision, bien que celui-ci soit quelque peu limité vu la structure sinueuse et étroite des couloirs du château.

"Mais on peut pas le laisser deux minutes sans surveillance, celui-là !" grogna Omega Zell. "Où est-ce qu'il est encore allé se fourrer ?"

"Il a dû se perdre", soupira Arthéon. "Faut dire que c'est un sacré labyrinthe. On n'a plus qu'à partir à sa recherche. Enfin, de toute façon, le premier étage est à peu près nettoyé, non ?" Il se tourna vers Amaras pour confirmation, et celui-ci eut une moue dubitative.

"A peu près, oui, mis à part la liche... mais pour avoir vu votre prêtre à l'oeuvre, ça ne garantit rien..."

"La liche ?" sursauta Omega Zell. "Ah, parce qu'on doit se farcir une liche en plus ?"

"Oui, enfin, pour l'instant vous n'avez pas eu besoin de vous donner trop de mal", observa séchement Amaras.

Gaea devait admettre que si elle avait dû sacrifier la moitié de sa barre de vie pour protéger les Noobs qui l'avaient mis dans le pétrin, elle aurait peut-être été légérement irritée, elle aussi.

"Oui, enfin, je..." balbutia Omega Zell. "C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire..."

"Je vois", fit Arthéon, "la liche, c'est la princesse Azura, non ?"

Amaras ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, visiblement le nom de la liche lui importait peu. Il faut dire que Gaea n'avait pas souvent rencontré de joueurs aussi fanatiques qu'Arthéon pour tout ce qui touchait à l'histoire du jeu. Parfois c'était utile, mais la plupart du temps c'était tout bonnement lourd.

Sans prêter attention au manque de réaction des autres joueurs, Arthéon continuait à réfléchir tout haut. "Du coup, quand on tue la liche, le roi Médéric va être super énervé, et il va vouloir nous buter en personne. Et c'est là qu'on aura notre chance de le battre. Enfin, si on retrouve d'abord Sparadrap. On devrait peut-être se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain..."

"Ah non", s'interposa Omega Zell. "Dans ce labyrinthe, on ne se retrouvera jamais, et après, on va passer des heures à se courir après !"

"Il a raison, pour une fois", renchérit Gaea.

"De toute façon il ne peut pas être bien loin", soupira Arthéon. "Allez, on va le chercher."

Ils se mirent en marche en rebroussant chemin, ce qui était plutôt rageant considérant le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné... enfin, qu'Amaras s'était donné pour qu'ils arrivent jusque là. De temps à autre, ils appelaient le nom de Sparadrap, mais seul le silence leur répondait. Cinq minutes passèrent.

"Il n'a pas pu passer par là de toute façon", finit par remarquer Gaea, "on a dû buter toute la salle des gardes pour traverser le hall du château."

Ils repartirent dans l'autre sens, en continuant d'appeler leur compagnon disparu. Au bout de dix minutes de plus, ils en avaient tous assez.

"Le roleplay, ça va bien cinq minutes", râla Omega Zell, "mais là c'est bon. Je lui envoie un message sur le canal de discussion."

Mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, un hurlement leur fit lever brusquement la tête.

"Je rêve ou c'est la voix de..."

"Non, c'est bien lui", confirma Omega Zell.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

"Oh mer..."

Aussitôt ce fut la course dans la direction d'où avait semblé venir le cri. Ils manquèrent se tromper de chemin deux fois de suite à une intersection, mais un nouveau cri les remit sur la voie.

"Les copaiiins ! A l'aiiide ! Vous êtes où ?"

"J'ai bien envie de le laisser crever !" hâleta Omega Zell.

"On a besoin de lui pour finir la quête", lui rappela Arthéon.

"Je sais ! Mais encore une connerie dans ce genre et je ne réponds pas des conséquences. Y a des limites, Arthéon. J'en ai marre, moi !"

Tout en parlant ils approchaient de la source des hurlements, et finalement déboulèrent dans une grande salle, haute de plafond, manquant de trébucher sur l'avatar de Sparadrap étalé par terre.

"Mais c'est pas possible, il a réussi à se faire tuer !"

"Ouais, enfin, je crois que ça n'étonne plus personne."

"Mais je ne suis pas mort !" Sparadrap se redressa. Il avait l'air un peu sonné, quand même. "C'est le familier qui m'a mordu."

"Le familier qui..." l'attention des joueurs fut ramenée au centre de la pièce par un rire machiavélique qui donnait dans les aigus. Là se tenait une étrange créature encapuchonnée, dont la voix n'avait plus rien d'humain.

"Mais c'est pas possible ça ! C'est pas un familier, Sparadrap ! C'est une liche ! Une LICHE !" hurla Omega Zell, sa patience définitivement mise à mal par l'incroyable bêtise du prêtre.

La liche, justement, se préparait à attaquer ; une aura lumineuse jaillit autour d'elle tandis qu'elle invoquait visiblement les forces maléfiques auxquelles elle devait la vie. Gaea sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines ; ils étaient au beau milieu de la salle, sans rien pour se mettre à couvert, et ils n'auraient jamais le temps de s'échapper avant que la liche ne les ait tous tués. A moins que...

Au moment même où la liche lançait son attaque, Amaras se précipita au-devant d'elle, et un bouclier opaque et opalescent se matérialisa devant lui, protégeant la guilde Noob des effets sans nul doute dévastateurs de l'attaque de la créature mort-vivante.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous mettre à couvert ? Bande de noobs !" cria Amaras par-dessus son épaule.

Il ne fallait pas le leur dire deux fois. Gaea ne jeta pas un regard en arrière tandis qu'elle se mettait en mode "carapatage d'urgence", et se hâta de se dissimuler à l'angle du couloir qui menait dans la salle, suivie de près par Omega Zell et par Arthéon qui avait saisit Sparadrap par le col et le traînait derrière lui. Une explosion impressionante, encore amplifiée par les échos des épais murs du château, fit trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Une autre explosion suivit presque aussitôt, mélée de bruits de combat et le son caractéristique d'une épée heurtant des os dénudés. Gaea se demanda si elle devait s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle était capable d'identifier ce genre de bruits sans hésitation.

Pendant ce temps, Arthéon et Omega Zell se passaient les nerfs sur leur malheureux compagnon. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient de bonnes raison d'être un peu énervés.

"Non, mais on t'avais dit de pas t'éloigner ! Est-ce que tu écoutes des fois, quand on te dit quelque chose ?"

"Et après, qui c'est qui doit aller au secours de Môssieur Sparadrap ? C'est le grand Omega Zell !"

"Chuis désolé..." marmonna le prêtre, les yeux fixés sur le sol. "Je me suis perdu... mais j'ai pas fait exprès !"

"Pas fait exprès ?" s'étrangla Omega Zell. "Ben encore heureux, manquerait plus que ça ! Tu te rends compte que tu pousses l'incompétence au rang d'art ? Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait dans une vie antérieure, pour mériter un boulet pareil ?"

Sparadrap avait l'air proprement misérable, à tel point que s'acharner sur lui pouvait s'assimiler à donner des coups de pieds à un chaton qui essaie de se frotter contre vous. D'où Gaea conclut qu'Omega Zell ne devait pas particulièrement aimer les animaux.

"Je suis désolé, Omega Zell... tu ne m'en veux pas, dit ?"

"Tu plaisantes ? Evidement que je t'en veux ! T'as failli tous nous faire tuer !"

"Mais... mon papa dit que si on se repend sincérement..."

"Je me FOUS de savoir ce que dit ton père ! Il doit pas être totalement clean non plus, pour avoir engendré un fils pareil !"

En attendant, Arthéon avait eu le temps de se calmer. "Bon, ça va", fit-il, retenant Omega Zell par le bras. "Je pense qu'il a compris..."

"De toute façon, pour ce que ça va changer, qu'il ait compris ou pas..." fit Omega Zell, l'air dégoûté.

"C'est vrai que à ce point là, c'est grave..." commenta Gaea.

Arthéon lui adressa un regard de reproches. "Ca aide pas, là."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Au point où on en est, franchement, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir s'il y a encore quelque chose qui peut aider..."

"_QUE LE JUGEMENT DERNIER RENDE SON VERDICT !_"

L'invocation de Furie ramena leur attention sur le combat qui devait être en train de se dérouler à quelques métres de là. Une nouvelle explosion fit trembler le château entier sur ses bases.

"Oh put***", marmonna Omega Zell. "Là elle doit être morte, la liche, non ?"

"Probablement", Arthéon haussa les épaules. "Mais juste au cas où, on ferait mieux d'attendre un peu. Un seul coup de cette liche suffirait à nous désintégrer."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE - Dans lequel s'achève la quête du Roi-Nécromant, et où il s'avère qu'un soigneur peut en cacher un autre...**

* * *

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps ; deux minutes plus tard, Amaras fit son apparition. Il était nettement moins fringant que lors de leur première rencontre ; du sang suintait des jointures de son armure, et une méchante coupure barrait son front en diagonale. Ses vêtements étaient roussis et déchirés par endroits.

"Tu l'as eue ?" demanda Omega Zell, trépignant presque d'excitation.

Amaras le foudroya du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, mais on aurait du mal à l'en blâmer. "Bravo", fit-il, "beau travail." L'ironie était clairement perceptible dans sa voix. "Grâce à vous j'ai dû me faire une liche au corps à corps, alors que tout le monde sait qu'il faut les prendre à distance. Remarquez, en d'autres circonstances, ça me ferait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des boulets pareil dans l'autre camp. Le plus drôle, c'est que je ne saurais même pas dire si vous le faites exprès ou pas, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui serait le pire. Mais tant qu'on sera ensemble dans cette galère, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de faire de l'anti-jeu et de COOPERER UN PEU POUR CHANGER !"

Incroyable, songea Gaea. Ils avaient réussi à faire perdre son calme au second meilleur joueur d'Horizon, quelqu'un dont la retenue était pourtant bien connue. Il fallait admettre que la guilde Noob était quand même un cas à part.

"Avec toutes vos idioties, je n'ai presque plus de vie", ajouta le Roxxor, excédé. "Ca va être limite pour finir le Roi-Nécromant, vu que de toute évidence, je n'ai aucune aide à attendre de votre groupe de bras cassés."

"Je peux te soigner, si tu veux !" proposa Sparadrap avec enthousiasme en levant son bâton. "Et après, tu ne seras plus fâché !"

"NON !" Amaras leva une main pour l'arrêter, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. "Toi, le prêtre, tu pointes ce bâton sur moi encore une fois, je te jure que..." les conséquences qu'il décrivit étaient une impossibilité anatomique, mais cela suffit à convaincre Sparadrap que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de passer outre.

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait continuer", suggéra Arthéon avec tact. "On y est presque."

"Très bien", grinça Amaras. "Le plus tôt nous quitterons cet endroit, le mieux ce sera."

"Mais dis-moi", observa Gaea tandis qu'ils se remettaient en route, "tu n'as pas de potions en réserve ? Je croyais que tous les joueurs haut niveau en transportaient avec eux, justement au cas où ils n'auraient pas de prêtre... enfin, pas de prêtre fonctionnel sous la main."

Amaras dévoila ses dents en un rictus. "En effet. Mais je les ai toutes utilisées dans la dernière instance que j'ai faite. J'avais l'intention de restocker dans la prochaine ville que je traverserais, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps."

"Ah", fit Gaea, qui ne savait plus trop quoi dire. "C'est ballot."

Le regard que lui jeta Amaras la convainquit qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire, pour cette fois.

Ystos commençait à trouver le temps long. Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures que la guilde Justice était coinçée devant la Tour Oubliée, sans pouvoir y pénétrer, et la situation n'avait pas l'air prés de se débloquer. Evidement, en l'absence d'Amaras...

Si le chef de la guilde Roxxor avait été présent, les deux guildes auraient pu pénétrer l'instance en même temps, une issue qui aurait satisfait tout le monde. Mais la guilde Roxxor ne pouvait s'attaquer à la Tour sans Amaras, et donc il était dans leur intérêt d'empêcher la guilde Justice de prendre de l'avance en attendant.

Bref, ils tournaient en rond.

"On pourrait demander de l'aide à d'autres membres de la guilde Justice", suggérait justement Saphir.

"Ca ne servirait à rien", répliqua Heimdal. "Ils n'auraient qu'à faire venir davantage de membres de la guilde Roxxor, et cela ne ferait qu'ajouter à la confusion, sans nous donner de meilleures chances de l'emporter.

"Mais on ne va pas rester là à attendre _ad vitam aeternam_", protesta Saphir. "Chaque heure de perdue risque de nous faire baisser dans le classement."

Heimdal haussa les épaules. "Sans doute, mais sans Amaras, impossible de se mettre d'accord avec la guide Roxxor." Il se tourna vers Ystos. "Ils en sont où ?"

"Une minute, je vais voir."

Levant les yeux de son ordinateur portable, Thomas plissa les yeux pour distinguer l'écran de son frère aîné. Il avait vaguement suivi ce qui se passait, mais n'entendant que les réponses de Kévin, il pouvait seulement supputer ce qui s'était dit entre les membres de la guilde Noob et Amaras.

Posant son portable à côté de lui, il s'extirpa du canapé et aller regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son frère. La guilde Noob était en train de progresser dans les corridors sombres et étroits du château du Roi-Nécromant. Thomas prit son temps pour bien situer leur progression, puis revint sans hâte vers son portable.

"Ils viennent de battre la liche", annonça Ystos. "Enfin, je devrais dire qu'Amaras vient de battre la liche, mais il a pris assez cher. Vu ses HP restant, je pense qu'ils auront du mal à battre le Roi-Nécromant."

"On devrait profiter de l'absence d'Amaras", fit Saphir.

"Je ne vois pas trop comment", répliqua Heimdal. "On est vraiment coinçés."

Silencieux, Fantöm avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

"On dirait que nous arrivons au dongeon", remarqua Arthéon. Depuis quelques temps en effet, ils escaladaient des escaliers en colimaçon, étroits et glissants. Sparadrap avait déjà manqué tomber deux fois, entraînant presque Omega Zell dans sa chute.

"Le Roi-Nécromant nous attend tout en haut de la tour", confirma Amaras. "Quand nous le trouverons, tenez-vous à l'écart... autant que possible... mais prêts à intervenir dès qu'il sa barre de vie dans le rouge." Le chef de la guilde Roxxor semblait être parvenu à contrôler sa contrariété, et sa voix était dénuée d'émotions tandis qu'il donnait ses instruction. Seule une légère irritation contenue perçait dans ses propos.

"Compris", l'assura Arthéon.

"J'en doute", rétorqua Amaras. "Mais on va faire avec."

"Hey, ce n'est pas parce que Sparadrap se conduit en attardé mental qu'il faut nous parler comme ça", remarqua Gaea. "On n'y peut rien, nous. Et puis c'est de ta faute si les ennemis sont hyper-boostés."

"En fait, ils sont plutôt faiblard, les ennemis", fit froidement Amaras. "Mais ils sont trop nombreux. Et comme je ne bénéficie ni des protection d'un mage, ni de l'aide d'un soigneur, je me prend un max de dommages à chaque fois."

"Mais Gaea a raison", dit Arthéon, "ce n'est pas de notre faute. Et puis ça ne nous amuse pas plus que toi d'être coinçés ici, alors essayons au moins de rester civils."

"Bien sûr." Amaras eut un sourire qui dévoilait un peu trop de dents, mais n'insista pas.

Ils parvinrent enfin au sommet des escaliers, traversèrent un long corridor, et se retrouvèrent devant une épaisse porte en bois, couverte de sculptures en relief de crânes, ossements et autres joyeusetés.

"Le boss, il est de l'autre côté, j'imagine", fit Omega Zell.

Amaras confirma d'un hochement de tête.

"Bon, tout le monde est prêt ?" demanda Arthéon. "Moi et Zell, on va essayer de garder Sparadrap en vie, Gaea, toi tu peux essayer de filer un coup de main à Amaras... des sorts niveau vingt, c'est mieux que rien, et ça peut distraire le Roi-Nécromant."

"Euh..." fit Gaea, les rouages de son cerveau tournant à plein régime pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire. "C'est à dire que je n'ai plus tellement de mana..."

"Menteuse !" s'indigna Omega Zell. "T'as quasiment rien utilisé depuis le début de la quête, à part quelques sorts de boule de feu !"

"Oui, mais ça coûte cher en mana, ces sorts-là !"

"Tu parles ! C'est des sortes de bases que t'as utilisé, le coût est minimal !"

"De toute façon", trancha Amaras, "je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Une invocatrice niveau vingt..." son ton était plein de dédain, "ça ne servirait qu'à me gêner."

"Ah tu crois ça !" s'écria Gaea, vexée malgré elle. "Tu n'as encore rien vu ! Il va souffrir, ton Roi-Nécromant !"

Elle était si contrariée qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'étrange expression qui se peignait sur le visage d'Omega Zell en suivant l'échange ; comme si l'assassin avait eu une subite révélation.

"C'est parti", annonça Amaras, et il ouvrit la porte ouvragée d'un grand coup de pied qui la fit voler en éclats.

Ils pénètrèrent en trombe dans une vaste salle circulaire, presque vide de tout mobilier si ce n'est pour le trône qui se dressait tout au fond de la pièce. Les yeux de Gaea se mirent à briller quand elle se rendit compte que ledit trône était fait de métal précieux, sans doute incomfortable au possible quand il s'agissait de s'asseoir, mais d'une valeur monétaire indubitable.

La salle n'était éclairée que de bougies, épaisses comme des cierges d'église, qui donnaient une lumière tamisée et sinistre au possible. Les flammes vacillantes jetaient des ombres dansantes sur les murs, donnant une impression distincte d'irréalité.

Tout au centre, le Roi-Nécromant les attendait. Squelettique, il devait mesurer au moins deux métres, et sa peau semblait tendue sur ses os sans qu'une once de chair y demeurat. Une longue chevelure d'un blanc argenté retombait sur ses épaules, et ses yeux, profondément enfonçés dans leurs orbites, brillaient d'une lueur rouge maléfique. Il portait une longue robe pourpre (bien, pas d'armure, toujours ça de pris, songea Gaea), et portait une couronne sertie de joyaux. Dans sa main droite, il brandissait un bâton.

"Sacrilèges !" tonna-t-il en les voyant.

Gaea trouva l'usage de ce terme précis assez ironique, au vu des circonstances.

"Vous avez osé vous attaquer à la princesse Azura et la détruire, presque sous mes yeux !"

"Bah, techniquement, c'est plutôt elle qui nous a attaqués", commenta Omega Zell. "Mais bon, on va pas chipoter, hein."

"Pour ce crime, vous allez mourir ! Je vais prendre votre fragment de la pierre des âmes, retourner en Olydri, et amener mort et destruction sur ce monde, tout comme vous l'avez fait en mon royaume ! Ce sera une juste revanche !"

"Il commence à être lourd, le monologue", lança Gaea à Amaras. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'attaquer ?"

Il lui jeta un regard excédé, mais dégaîna son épée et se prépara à attaquer. De son côté, Gaea commença à invoquer une incantation. Ca allait encore lui coûter un max en mana, mais s'ils mouraient, les réparations leur coûteraient encore plus cher, donc mieux valait s'assurer que cela ne se produise pas.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua que Zell et Arthéon se mettaient à couvert avec Sparadrap, et elle se maudit de s'être laissée prendre au piège d'Amaras. De toute évidence, il avait fait exprès de l'énerver en prétendant ne pas avoir besoin de son aide, pour la pousser à se porter volontaire. Bien joué, même s'il n'était pas de taille face à une arnaqueuse dans l'âme comme Gaea.

Cependant elle était aux premières loges pour admirer le combat, et elle devait admettre que c'était un sacré spectacle. C'était au moins aussi spectaculaire que ses pick-ups avec Fantöm, peut-être même davantage, vu que Fantöm ne l'avait jamais emmenée combattre des ennemis qui lui donneraient du fil à retordre, même à lui.

Amaras devait avoir son quotient de parade au maximum parce qu'une bonne partie des attaques du Roi-Nécromant ne faisaient que l'effleurer. Les coups qui le touchaient lui faisaient en outre assez peu de dommages, il devait avoir une très bonne armure. En temps normal, avec une équipe au complet, elle soupçonnait qu'il se serait assez facilement débarrassé du Roi-Nécromant. Seul, cependant, cela rendait les choses plus problématiques.

Ayant finit de préparer son incantation, Gaea la lança sur le Roi-Nécromant, tout en espèrant ardemment que cela ne pousse pas le boss à tourner son attention sur elle. Elle n'avait quasiment pas d'armure, donc un seul coup suffirait à la tuer. Elle regarda non sans satisfaction le rayon d'énergie jaillir de ses mains pour s'écraser sur le Roi-Nécromant, mais elle fut déçue par le peu de dommages qu'il reçut.

"Ah non, mais c'est cheaté, une résistance pareille !" pesta-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour utiliser ta Furie, Amaras ?"

Elle se parlait à elle-même car le chef de la guilde Roxxor était trop concentré pour lui répondre, surtout qu'il ne l'avait sans doute pas entendue avec le bruit du combat. De toute façon, Gaea se doutait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps avant que sa barre de Furie n'atteignent son maximum, après l'avoir utilisée sur la Liche.

Cependant, même sans Furie, le Roxxor ne se débrouillait pas mal, et le Roi-Nécromant perdait rapidement de la vie. Gaea vérifia rapidement ses propres réserves de mana ; il lui en restait assez pour une incantation majeure, et elle n'aurait sans doute pas de meilleure occasion. Profitant du fait que l'attention du Roi-Nécromant restait concentrée sur Amaras, elle chargea une nouvelle incantation.

Une fois encore, le résultat fut décevant. Il faut dire que le Roi-Nécromant devait être au moins niveau quatre-vingt, les dommages qu'elle pouvait lui infliger étaient donc automatiquement divisés par quatre, sans compter le fait qu'il avait beaucoup plus de vie. Cela dit, il ne lui en restait plus tant que ça... encore quelques centaines de points et...

L'épée d'Amaras transperça de part en part le corps du Roi-Nécromant qui tomba à genoux, haletant, et se mit à briller d'une lueur bleutée.

"Maintenant !" cria Amaras. "Utilisez la pierre !"

"Vas-y, Sparadrap !" Arthéon poussa le prêtre en avant.

Sparadrap trébucha sur quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers son chef de guilde, indécis.

"Aller où ? Arthéon ?"

"Mais utilise la pierre, imbécile !" hurla Arthéon.

"La pierre ? Oh, la pierre brillante ? D'accord !" Il se tourna de nouveau vers le Roi-Nécromant. "Mais, euh, comment on fait ?"

"Mais c'est pas possible, Sparadrap !" cria Omega Zell. "Tu cliques dessus ! Compris ? CLIQUE DESSUS !"

Mais il était déjà trop tard, les six secondes étaient écoulées. Le Roi-Nécromant se mit à rire d'une voix caverneuse, et sa barre de vie revint au maximum. Se relevant soudainement, il envoya un éclair d'énergie qui passa sous la garde d'Amaras et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la salle.

"Repli !" cria Arthéon, se rendant compte que la partie était momentanément perdue.

Ils coururent vers la sortie, bientôt rejoints par Amaras, qui couvrit leur fuite tant bien que mal, quoique toutes ses stats soient au plus bas. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'à atteindre le palier intermédiaire. Raisonnablement certains que le Roi-Nécromant avait renonçé à les poursuivre, ils purent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle.

"Mais t'es grave, toi !" cria Omega Zell, en secouant Sparadrap. "On y était presque ! Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'est cliquer dessus, nom de... Nan, mais c'est pas croyable ! On te demande un truc, un seul, et tu réussis encore à tout faire foirer !"

"Maiiis euuuh Omega Zell !" protesta le prêtre tant bien que mal. Sa tête partait dans tous les sens à cause de la violence avec laquelle le secouait l'assassin. "C'est super dur d'abord !"

"Super dur ?" Omega Zell avait l'air d'être au bord de l'apoplexie, et puis brusquement, ses bras retombèrent et il resta immobile, yeux dans le vague. Gaea pouvait l'imaginer, chez lui, face à son écran, en train de se taper la tête sur son clavier de désespoir.

"Ah oui, quand même..." murmura Amaras. Devant tant de bêtise il n'avait même pas l'air énervé, juste incrédule et très, très las. "Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était à ce point là."

"Eh oui", Gaea haussa les épaules. "Maintenant, tu vois ce qu'on doit subir chaque jour."

"Omega Zell ?" timidement, Sparadrap toucha le bras de l'assassin. "Ca va ? Tu es fâché ?"

Voyant une lueur dangereuse se dessiner dans le regard d'Omega Zell, Arthéon jugea plus sage d'intervenir, et il tira Sparadrap un peu à l'écart. "Ca va aller", l'assura-t-il, "il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Et, euh, évite de te retrouver seul avec lui les prochains jours, hein ? En fait tu ferais bien de ne pas trop t'approcher de lui. A moins de dix mètres."

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" voulut savoir Sparadrap.

Arthéon se prit la tête dans les mains. Même pour lui, ça allait loin. "Le pire, c'est qu'il ne sait vraiment pas", marmonna-t-il.

"Bon, eh bien, on fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Gaea. "On y retourne ?"

"Je sais pas." Arthéon s'adossa au mur avec lassitude. "Honnêtement, je ne sais pas."

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de points de vie pour battre une nouvelle fois le Roi-Nécromant", annonça froidement Amaras. "Et je ne suis pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine, si votre noob de prêtre n'est pas capable de suivre les instructions les plus basiques qui soit."

"Bon, ne t'énerve pas", soupira Arthéon. "Je vais tout lui expliquer en détail, et je suis sûr que..."

Il fut interrompu par la voix de Sparadrap. Les yeux dans le vague, complétement immobile, le prêtre était visiblement afk, mais il devait avoir oublié de couper son micro car sa voix était clairement audible.

"Mais pas maintenant, Thomas ! Je suis en train de faire un truc méga important avec mes amis !"

"..."

"Oh non, pas privé de flanc !"

"..."

"Bon, d'accord, mais t'es vraiment pas sympa, Thomas !"

Le silence retomba pendant quelques secondes, et Gaea échangea un regard dubitatif avec Arthéon. Puis brusquement, l'avatar de Sparadrap s'anima de nouveau. Sa voix, cependant, n'était plus la même.

"Salut."

Arthéon s'appuya sur son épée. "Tiens, Ystos, comment ça va ?"

"Ca va. Kévin est parti accompagner grand-mère à la messe, c'est son tour de s'en occuper."

"Ah ouais", fit Omega Zell, qui semblait finalement revenir de son choc. "Dis, pendant qu'il est absent, tu ne veux pas contrôler son perso ? Parce que là, on est un peu dans la m****, je te dis pas."

"C'est pour ça que je suis là... j'ai un marché à te proposer, Amaras."

Le chef de la guilde Roxxor haussa un sourcil, et balança son épée sur son épaule. "Je t'écoute, Ystos."

"Voilà, nous on est coinçés à la Tour Oubliée à cause de ta guilde qui nous barre le passage. Chaque fois qu'on essaie de les forcer à nous laisser passer, on perd trop de vie et de mana pour avoir une chance de finir la Tour. De ton côté, tu es coincé ici, et pas près d'en sortir, vu comme je connais mon frère. Alors voilà le marché qu'on te propose ; je t'aide à sortir de là, et en échange tu laisses la guilde Justice pénétrer la première dans la Tour Oubliée. Ca te paraît honnête ?"

Amaras se frotta le menton, considérant l'offre qui lui était faite. Il était assez lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas tellement le choix, en fin de compte. "Combien de temps d'avance ?"

"Deux heures."

"Une demi-heure", marchanda-t-il.

"Une heure."

Amaras n'hésita qu'un instant. "Soit."

"Tu me donnes ta parole de joueur ?"

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de revenir sur ce que j'ai dit", répliqua-t-il en levant le menton.

"Très bien", concéda Ystos. "Attends, je vais commencer par te rendre un peu de vie. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de mana, mais on va faire avec."

Il lança un sort qui fit remonter ostensiblement la barre de vie du chef de la guilde Roxxor.

"Allons-y", conclut Ystos. "Tu neutralises le Roi-Nécromant et j'utiliserai le fragment de pierre des âmes au moment opportun."

Ce fut avec beaucoup plus de confiance qu'ils remontèrent les escaliers vers le sommet de la tour. C'était fou comme un bon soigneur pouvait faire pencher la balance, songea Gaea, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient allégrement vers la salle du trône.

Les choses se passèrent à peu prés comme la première fois, à cette exception près que cette fois Amaras bénéficiait non seulement des pouvoirs de guérison du prêtre, mais aussi de ses pouvoirs de protection. Gaea découvrit par la même occasion une foule de sorts extrêmement utiles, que Sparadrap n'employait jamais, comme par exemple celui qui doublait le quotient de défense de leurs armures, ou celui qui limitait les dommages élémentaux. Ce n'est qu'en voyant un soigneur vraiment compétent qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point Sparadrap était nul ; encore plus qu'elle ne le croyait, et pourtant elle n'aurait pas cru ça possible.

Finalement, le Roi-Nécromant s'écroula, nimbé d'une lumière bleue, et Ystos/Sparadrap tendit le fragment de pierre des âmes dans sa direction. Un rayon de lumière rouge jaillit de la pierre en direction du Roi-Nécromant. Ce dernier se redressa brusquement, et levant la main parvint à dévier le rayon. Le mode cinématique s'enclencha dans le jeu.

Fascinée, Gaea observa un vortex rouge se former, alimenté par l'énergie du fragment de la pierre des âmes. Le Roi-Nécromant laissa s'échapper un rire caverneux. "A moi Olydri !" cria-t-il, avant de se jeter dans le vortex. Gaea n'y comprenait plus rien.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je croyais qu'utiliser la pierre sur lui devait le tuer ? D'ailleurs, je croyais qu'on était censés l'empêcher de rejoindre Olydri ?"

"Chut", fit Ystos. "La cinématique n'est pas encore finie."

En effet, un tourbillon d'énergie prit forme devant eux, et le corps fantômatique du PNJ de début de quête apparut.

"Misérables incompétents !" gémit Lorcan. "Le Roi-Nécromant a réussit à prendre le contrôle du fragment de la pierre des âmes au dernier moment, et à s'en servir pour ouvrir un vortex vers Olydri ! Par votre faute, Olydri est une nouvelle fois en danger ! Il est de votre devoir, guerriers, de l'empêcher de nuire à tout jamais."

"D'accord", fit Arthéon. Gaea admira sa patience ; de son côté, elle avait plutôt envie d'en mettre une à ce PNJ exaspérant. "Et on fait comment pour le tuer ?"

"Une arme légendaire fut forgée il y a bien longtemps à Gouffrefeu. Elle seule est capable de venir à bout du Roi-Nécromant. Il a trouvé refuge dans la Tour Oubliée, en Olydri. Trouvez cette arme, rendez-vous à la Tour Oubliée, et mettez fin une bonne fois pour toute à la vie maudite de Médéric le Corrompu !"

Tout devint noir autour d'eux, puis une barre de chargement apparut. Gaea commençait à y voir plus clair. C'était une quête en trois étapes ; ayant achevé la première quête, Amaras était parti chercher l'arme à Gouffrefeu, et c'est en revenant qu'il s'était fait prendre au piège avec le reste de la guilde Noob. Tout s'expliquait.

Le monde verdoyant d'Olydri se rematérialisa autour d'eux.

"Enfin !" s'écria Omega Zell. "Ah, y a pas a dire, mais ça a été laborieux !"

Des points d'expérience s'affichèrent au dessus de chacun de leurs avatars.

"Eh, mais on a gagné un max de points d'expérience", remarqua Arthéon.

"Forçément", fit Ystos, "vu le niveau des ennemis, ça vous rapporte gros. Bon, je vais y aller, moi, sinon Kévin va encore se plaindre. Il n'aime pas que je touche à son avatar."

"Okay, et merci", dit Arthéon.

"Ouais, c'était sympa", renchérit Omega Zell.

"Ah, une dernière chose", ajouta Ystos. "Amaras, je te demande de ne pas chercher à te venger de ce qui t'es arrivé sur la guilde Noob. Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Au cas où tu serais tenté, je t'informe qu'ils sont sous la protection de la guilde Justice."

Amaras foudroya Ystos du regard. "J'ai mieux à faire que m'occuper d'une guilde de joueurs novices. Et puis vu le phénomène qu'ils se trimballent, tout ce que je pourrait leur faire serait redondant."

"C'est pas très sympa de dire ça", soupira Ystos. "Mais je suppose que je peux comprendre. Allez, à plus, on va s'occuper de la Tour Oubliée."

L'avatar de Sparadrap redevint immobile. Sans un mot de plus, Amaras commença à s'éloigner. Gaea échangea un regard avec Arthéon et Omega Zell.

"Mieux vaut ne rien dire", conseilla le guerrier.

Gaea hésita en observant le chef de la guilde de Roxxor qui leur tournait le dos, puis haussa les épaules. "Oui, je crois que tu as raison."

Omega Zell soupira. "Il a quand même trop la classe, Amaras..."

Brusquement, l'avatar de Sparadrap s'anima de nouveau. "Re, les copains ! Eh, mais où est-ce qu'on est ? Zut, je crois que mon petit frère a encore touché à mon avatar, il y a des pouvoirs partout, j'y comprend plus rien ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait trop de bêtises !"

"Sparadrap, tu..." commença Omega Zell, puis il poussa un profond soupir. "Oh, laisse tomber, je renonce."

"Bon, si j'ai bien suivi la quête", fit Arthéon, "maintenant on doit aller chercher une arme légendaire à Gouffrefeu..."

"Moi j'ai une meilleure idée", répliqua Omega Zell. "Allons chercher des smourbiffs dans la plaine de Centralis. J'ai eu assez d'émotions pour la journée."


End file.
